Sonic Adventure: Adventure's Aftermath
by Anthony Bault
Summary: HEROES OF ARCADIA Sequal to The Arcadian Adventure. The group tries to get its vacation back on track, but four of its members face an uncertain future...
1. The Return

Heroes of Arcadia  
  
Sonic Adventure - Adventure's Aftermath  
  
by Anthony Bault  
  
Legal:  
  
Sonic and related characters are © Sega, DIC, and Archie  
  
The following characters are © their respective fanfic authors:  
  
Red Sonic is © Red Sonic  
  
Teila Fox and Tyreke are © Teila Fox  
  
Lazer and Rebecca Coriander are © LazerTH  
  
Lisa, Kyle, Hogi-San, and Alexa are © Lisa Echidna  
  
Ryan "Bat" Perreault and Bristy Carol "Knife" Hedgehog are © Ryan Perreault  
  
Aura and Ryndar are © Aura Starfire  
  
Gamemaster Anthony Bault is © Anthony Bault  
  
Forward:  
  
Okay...this was inspired by a request by Aura...  
  
What you are about to see is the immediate aftermath of Sonic Adventure - The Arcadian Adventure...so you'll need to read that first. This fic will also help set up future stories by Aura and myself. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This will be the first story I've written which I will be posting by the chapter, since it's taking me too long to finish it. (Blame my addiction to .hack//INFECTION, MUTATION, and OUTBREAK.)  
  
(P.S. That sound you hear is the fourth wall completely shattering!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - The Return  
  
The shuttle touched down on a military base just a few miles outside of Station Square. It had just arrived from the Colony ARK, and within it were the tired souls of several furries...a couple of robots...a couple of Chao...and a single human.  
  
The entire group was silent the entire trip...all lost in their own thoughts. The most intense thoughts seemed to come from the human...Anthony. His feelings were a mix of relief and worry...relief that the PHM and Chaos Shadow were defeated, and worry because he now had the burden of carrying the Server Emeralds with him.  
  
As the shuttle finally came to a stop, the pilot, Captain Ryan "Bat" Perreault, went to the back where all the passengers were and said, "All ashore who's going ashore, guys!"  
  
Sonic, who appeared to be just getting up from a nap, said, "Finally! Man...I can't wait to get back to the hotel and relax poolside! Some vacation this turned out to be..."  
  
"Well, at least we still have some time before we need to head back to Mobotropolis," Sally said. "So, we still have some time to have some fun."  
  
"First things first, though..." Anthony said, gazing out one of the windows. "Looks like we have some paparazzi to get past first..."  
  
Several of the people present looked out where Anthony was looking and saw several reporters approaching the shuttle. Ryan frowned and said, "Dammit...who let the press in?!?"  
  
"Let's figure that out later and find a way back to the hotel," Lazer said.  
  
"Might not be a good idea," Red Sonic said. "They probably got a few people there as well."  
  
Anthony sighed and said, "Well...looks like I'll need to do to these guys what I did to the reporters on Earth when Amy and I were on vacation there..."  
  
Amy smiled upon hearing that, something which several people noticed. "Uh...dare I ask what he did?" Tyreke asked.  
  
"Just watch, guys..." Amy said. "This is the only time you'll see Anthony pull rank."  
  
All present watched in anticipation as Anthony opened the hatch of the shuttle and walked towards the reporters. Naturally...they started to send out a rain of questions about what had happened on the ARK, but Anthony said nothing for a while.  
  
But that changed quickly...  
  
"ALRIGHT!! LISTEN UP!!!" Anthony said, causing the reporters to quiet down. "Me and my friends came here to relax and have a much needed vacation...NOT to be harassed by the press! We just got back from a horrendous adventure and are tired...and would appreciate being able to get back to our hotel WITHOUT the paparazzi!!" He then gave the reporters a more serious glance and said, "You know well what I'm capable of...so if we DON'T get the peace we're looking for, I might be tempted to do to you what I did to Chaos Shadow! UNDERSTOOD?!?"  
  
The reporters all understood completely, and showed their understanding by walking back...or rather running back towards where they came from. Anthony looked back towards the shuttle and said, "Okay, guys...come on out!"  
  
The group began to file out of the shuttle, with Metal Sonic and E-102 Gamma coming out of the cargo area. Tails also came out of the cargo area towing the Tornado GM with his Tornado 3 in Cyclone mode.  
  
"Well, that's one way to get rid of reporters..." Mina said.  
  
"...and it's guaranteed to work too," Anthony said. "When I did that on Earth, some of the reporters there filed a complaint saying I violated their First Amendment rights...and the US government in turn threatened to pull their press credentials because not only did they violate MY rights...but also said detaining me would be bad for Arcadian security. Probably the only time when my position actually HELPED my private life..."  
  
"Well...at least we can return to the hotel in peace now..." Knuckles said.  
  
"Um...don't you need to return the Master Emerald first?" Aura asked, currently holding a sleeping Ryndar.  
  
Knuckles looked down at the shining Master Emerald, currently the size of a baseball, and said, "Yes, in fact...Anthony, if you would?"  
  
Anthony grabbed Knuckles by the arm, turned back towards the others and said, "I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Then, both Knuckles and Anthony disappeared as Anthony's Teleport power kicked in.  
  
As soon as Knuckles and Anthony disappeared, Sonic turned back towards the others and said, "Well, gang...let's get back..."  
  
"Um...question," a voice said from the back. All eyes turned towards the source...Shadow. "Where should I stay? I mean...I'm going to have to figure out a permanent residence eventually..."  
  
"Well, for now, you can stay with me," Rouge said, clasping the paw of Shadow. "I insist..."  
  
"Alright then..." Shadow said, smiling towards Rouge.  
  
Teila smiled and shook her head at this display of affection, and then turned towards Gamma and Metal. "You know...we could probably keep you two at Tails's workshop for the time being. With all the gadgets there, you can probably find the supplies you two need to maintain yourselves."  
  
[Sounds like a good idea...] Metal said, and then looked towards Gamma. [What do you think, E-Series?]  
  
"I CONCUR..." Gamma said in his typical monotone voice.  
  
"I'll join you guys at the workshop," Tails said. "I need to get to work on repairing the TGM for Anthony."  
  
"Alright...lets head towards our respective places to hang our heads and call it a night," Ryan said, noting the setting sun.  
  
The group all nodded in agreement and walked towards the exit of the base. As they were walking, Lisa noticed something about Aura and said, "Are you alright, Aura?"  
  
"I'm...I'm fine..." Aura said. "Just...thinking."  
  
Lisa nodded in understanding as she cradled a sleeping Hogi-San in her arms. "Teila told me...you're planning on returning to your Mobius."  
  
"Yes, but I'm not leaving right away. I plan to make some preparations beforehand...as well as spend some time with my new friends before I have to go," Aura explained.  
  
"That's good to hear," Lisa said, and then noticed a half asleep Ryndar wriggling in Aura's arms. "Looks like we'd better get the Chao to bed as soon as we get back to the studio."  
  
Aura looked down at Ryndar and smiled, noticing the way Ryndar was behaving, and then she and Lisa continued to walk as the group began to split towards their respective destinations. 


	2. Facets

Chapter 2 - Facets  
  
Anthony gazed upon the now back to full size Master Emerald. At the present, Knuckles was informing the Chaotix about what happened with the Server Chaos Emeralds, but Anthony was oblivious to the conversation as he was lost in his own thoughts. Eventually, he walked towards what looked like a small pond near the Mobius/Gardenia portal and sat down near it.  
  
As he gazed towards the pond, he noticed something peculiar about his reflection. He then headed towards the portal and asked one of the guards for a mirror. One handed him a small signaling reflector and Anthony looked at himself in it. He then gasped as he saw his eyes...  
  
They were no longer hazel in color, but green. A bright emerald green.  
  
"I see you noticed the change in your eye color," Knuckles said, walking up to Anthony with several of the Chaotix in tow.  
  
"How...? Knux...is this from the Chaos Emeralds?" Anthony asked. "But...your eyes aren't green..."  
  
"It only happens in some individuals," Knuckles explained. "Sonic had it happen to him as well. His eyes were originally brown before he went super the first time."  
  
"Wow..." Anthony said, still looking at his eyes in the reflection. He also began to show signs of worry in his face.  
  
Several of the Chaotix couldn't help but notice this. "Anth, you alright?" Ray asked, but Anthony said nothing.  
  
"Guys...I'd better talk to him alone," Knuckles said. The other Chaotix nodded in understanding and walked off. Knuckles then took the reflector from Anthony and returned it to the guard, and then led Anthony towards an area near the edge of the island where they could talk in private.  
  
As soon as they reached the area, Anthony sat down in the grass and finally spoke. "I'm scared, Knux..."  
  
"That's understandable...considering..." Knuckles said. "I'll help you through this, though."  
  
"Knux...it's not just the fact that I have the Emeralds..." Anthony said, and then turned towards Knuckles. "Am I going to have to stay here on Angel Island for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Of course not," Knuckles said. "I thought I had to at first myself...but you showed me otherwise. Besides...you're only going to be the Guardian of the Servers, which are with you at all times now, so you can go anywhere you choose."  
  
"That's good..." Anthony said. "But still...I'm worried about having this power in my possession..."  
  
"That's because you're unfamiliar with it, but you'll learn about them once I start your Guardian training," Knuckles said, and then coaxed Anthony to his feet. "Come...let's head back to the hotel. The others are probably waiting for us by now."  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement and stood up. Knuckles then turned towards Chaos, who had materialized near them, and said, "Chaos...I need you to move the Island back to its previous position above Downunda." As soon as Chaos nodded in understanding, Knuckles nodded at Anthony and the two disappeared through the use of a Teleport power.  
  
As they disappeared, they were watched by the members of the Chaotix, all of whom were amazed by this development.  
  
"Unreal..." Espio said. "The new Guardian...is the Gamemaster..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry it's not much to offer," Rouge said as she prepared her apartment's couch as a bed for Shadow.  
  
"It will be fine," Shadow said. "At least I'll be comfortable."  
  
"That's good," Rouge said. It was then that she noticed a look of worry in Shadow's eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Rouge...I'm glad you're letting me stay here, but..." Shadow said, "I don't know where to go afterwards..."  
  
Rouge gave Shadow a confused look and said, "I don't understand. I mean...you're welcome to stay here with me as long as you want..."  
  
"It's not that, Rouge..." Shadow said, sitting down on the couch. "It's just...I don't know where I belong. The only home I've known before now is the Colony ARK, and I'm not sure if Mobius is willing to accept me after what I had originally done..."  
  
Rouge sat down next to Shadow and said, "What are you talking about? Despite what you did, you were a great hero to Mobius...TWICE now! I'm sure you'll be accepted anywhere..."  
  
"I'm not so sure..." Shadow said. As soon as Shadow said that...he felt Rouge place an arm around him and draw him into a hug.  
  
"I am...since I know at least one who's accepted you no mater what..." Rouge said.  
  
Shadow looked up and smiled towards Rogue. The two then drew into each others embrace...and into a long kiss.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[So, who is this Dr. Light, Tails?]  
  
Gamma and Metal Sonic were helping Tails with the final repairs to the TGM and were talking about future plans. Tails was explaining one possibility to the two bots for what they could do...  
  
"Dr. Light is a Neo-Earth robotics expert and the man who helped Uncle Chuck with the creation of a Deroboticizer," Tails said as he fiddled with one component. "He has even done a lot of work with most of Arcadia's technological developments."  
  
[Yes...but how can he help us?] Metal Sonic asked.  
  
"Well...he might be able to give you guys a much needed update," Tails explained. "After that...it's pretty much your choice what you guys want to do."  
  
"UNABLE TO DETERMINE POSSIBLE USAGE," Gamma said. "UNIT IS OBSOLETE."  
  
[...and annoyingly monotone,] Metal Sonic said under his "breath".  
  
"MY APOLOGIES, METAL SONIC," Gamma said. "VOICE MODULATORS WERE NOT DESIGNED FOR COMMON SPEECH FLUCTUATIONS."  
  
[Whatever...] Metal Sonic said.  
  
It was then that Teila and Tyreke entered the lab area as the three were talking. "Hey, Tails," Teila said. "It's getting late...why don't you put a hold on fixing that and head back to the hotel?"  
  
"In a minute, Tay...I just got one more..." Tails began to say, and then finished the sentence with a "GYAH!!" as something snapped from the underside of the TGM. He came out from the underside of the TGM with a face full of oil which practically covered his entire face and upper torso with a coat of crude. The sight was enough to make both Teila and Tyreke laugh out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tails..." Teila said between laughs, "but that is SO FUNNY!!"  
  
"Towel please..." Tails said, squinting his eyes shut so oil won't get in. Gamma handed him a towel and he preceded to wipe the oil off him the best he could. "Well...I won't be able to finish it tonight..."  
  
[You could probably still lube the joints with your face though...] Metal said.  
  
"Ha ha...funny, Metal..." Tails said, setting the towel on his workbench and putting his gloves back on. "Well, I'll head back to the hotel and get a shower. Tyreke, if you would?"  
  
"SIR TAILS...MAY I ENQUIRE WHEN WE SHOULD EXPECT YOU BACK?" Gamma asked.  
  
"I'll call you guys tomorrow morning," Tails said. "We can make plans to figure out what to do with you guys after Doc Light updates you guys."  
  
[One that doesn't involve scrapping me for my past deeds, I hope...] Metal said.  
  
"It won't...we'll make sure of that," Tails said, and then turned towards Tyreke. "Alright, Tyreke." Tails and Tyreke then disappeared due to Tyreke's Teleport power.  
  
As soon as they had left, Teila turned towards the two bots and said, "Okay guys...how do you recharge?"  
  
"I HAVE BEEN FITTED TO CHARGE IN ANY TYPE SOCKET," Gamma said.  
  
[Ditto,] Metal said, and then gave Teila a strange look. [Strange...I would have thought you'd be afraid of me...]  
  
"After what we all were just through?" Teila said. "Besides...after you hearing that you saved Sonic, I trust you."  
  
After Metal and Gamma were hooked into a couple of sockets to be recharged, Teila went into the living quarters of the workshop to get ready for bed. As soon as Gamma had shut down for the night, Metal continued to remain active and even gave a looks towards where Teila went.  
  
[She trusts me...] Metal said as he began to shut himself down for the night. [Strange...that's the first time anyone's actually trusted me. Not even Robotnik trusted me fully. It feels...nice...] He then shut down completely.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OOOF!!!"  
  
Tyreke, Tails, Knuckles, and Anthony all found themselves sprawled on the floor after teleporting in from their respective locations. They had apparently chosen the same location to teleport to, and collided as a result...  
  
"Geez...what is this? The Clue Movie?" Anthony said as the four stood up.  
  
"Sorry, Anth..." Tyreke said. "Next time, let's plan our Teleport locations next time."  
  
"Yeah...we might of ended up phasing into each other and fuse..." Anthony said. He then noticed Tails and said, "Um, Tails? Did you go three rounds with an oil tanker and lose?"  
  
"Oh...you mean the oil all over my fur from fixing the TGM?" Tails said.  
  
"Huh...Anth, maybe you shouldn't tangle with Packbell with the TGM anymore..." Knuckles remarked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." Anthony said. "Anyway, let's get back to the room..."  
  
"Alright...I'll catch you guys tomorrow," Tyreke said. He then disappeared as he Teleported.  
  
The three went into the elevator and went up to the floor where their room was. There they found the entire group waiting for them inside the room, and several looked at Tails in surprise. "Uh...Tails? If you're going for the greased hair look, you might not want to use actual grease..." Rebecca commented.  
  
"SHEESH! Can I PLEASE not get a random comment from everyone about getting oiled on by the TGM?!?" Tails said, somewhat exasperated, and then said, "I'm going to take a shower..." He then walked off, muttering to himself.  
  
Anthony and Knuckles sat down with the rest of the group, and Anthony said, "So...it looks like you guys were talking. What about?"  
  
"Ah...just discussing what to do next," Sonic said. "We're trying to figure out what we can do since we still have plenty of vacation time left."  
  
"Gotcha..." Anthony said, and then noticed Amy yawning. "But...we can discuss it in the morning. Looks like it's bedtime for Amy...and after what we were all through, we could all use some rest."  
  
"Yeah...I know what you mean..." Sally said, and then gave a look of worry towards Anthony. "Anthony...how are you doing? I mean...with the Servers and all..."  
  
"I'll be fine, Sal," Anthony said, picking up a half asleep Amy. "Knux even assured me as such. Especially since he'll teach me everything he knows about the Emeralds."  
  
"Well...that shouldn't take long then..." Julie-Su quipped.  
  
"HEY!!!" Knuckles said, as several present began to laugh.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Knux!" Julie-Su said, giving Knuckles a quick kiss on the cheek afterwards.  
  
After the laughing died down, Anthony carried Amy into her bedroom, and also noticed Tails already cleaned up and asleep in his own bed. He then set Amy down so she could get ready and, after saying his goodnights, went to his own bedroom to get ready for bed.  
  
As he removed his armor, he could still sense the Server Emeralds within him, and as he looked towards a mirror, he could swear he saw them glowing faintly from inside his body.  
  
It amazed him...and frightened him...at the same time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lisa had already tucked both Kyle and Hogi-San into bed and was currently talking with Aura in the spare room of her studio. "You sure you're going to be fine, Aura?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yes..." Aura said, currently setting a sleeping Ryndar at the foot of her bed. "I'm sure I'm doing the right thing by going back. But first...some fun with my new friends..."  
  
"That's good," Lisa said. "Well...I'd better get to bed. See you in the morning, Aura."  
  
Aura nodded in response and Lisa left to get ready for bed. Aura then sat down on her bed and began to think. As she sat down, Ryndar woke up and looked towards his mistress. Aura noticed this and began talking to Ryndar.  
  
"Worried about me, are you?" Aura said, petting Ryndar. "Well...you're right to. I didn't want to tell Lisa this, but to tell you the truth...I don't know if I want to go. You and I have made a lot of friends here, after all..."  
  
Ryndar moved close to Aura and began to nuzzle her. Aura smiled and picked up the Chao. "Yeah...I shouldn't worry...the answer will come to me." She then sighed and said, "I hope..." 


	3. Late Night Events

Chapter 3 - Late Night Events  
  
That night, as all of Station Square went into it's familiar night cycle, several events began to take place at once...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony was having a hard time sleeping. He was too busy thinking about what has happened to him...and wondering what was to come next.  
  
He sat up in bed and looked down towards his body. He then placed a hand over his heart area and concentrated. Soon...a dim glow seemed to fill the room and soon Anthony had the sky blue Server Emerald in his hand. He held it and turned it around in his hand, looking at it in contemplation.  
  
"Strange...that a beautiful item like this could contain so much power," Anthony thought to himself. "Power that could either be used to help or to hurt depending on who wields it." He then sighed and continued to think, almost as if addressing the Emerald with his thoughts. "So...what is your purpose with me? You think I can protect you? You want to help me? What?"  
  
Suddenly, the Emerald began to glow a little brighter, and Anthony felt a strange feeling of warmth from the light of the Emerald. It was almost as if the Emerald was trying to comfort him.  
  
"So...you just want to be friends, huh?" Anthony thought to himself, sensing that the Emerald seemed to want to help...and not harm him. "Alright...I guess it's just another thing to get used to. I've already had to get used to being friends with video game characters anyway." Anthony then concentrated and placed the Emerald back in his body, and then laid back in his bed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow was tossing and turning in his makeshift bed as he found himself living through a nightmare in his sleep. It wasn't a nightmare created by his subconscious...but his memory...  
  
He was already placed inside the capsule as he saw Maria looking at him in fear. "Please, Shadow..." Maria pleaded. "Make everyone happy...for me." He then watched as a shot from one of the soldiers hit Maria, and watched in fear as she collapsed to the ground saying, "Goodbye...Shadow..."  
  
"NO!! MARIA!!!" Shadow cried out as he sat up in his bed. He looked around at his surroundings and realized it was just a nightmare. He hugged his legs close to his body and bowed his head down in sadness.  
  
Rogue, who had heard Shadow cry out, had hurriedly put on a robe and was now walking quickly towards Shadow. "Shadow?" she said as she walked to Shadow's side. "Are you alright?"  
  
Shadow looked up towards Rogue and said nothing...but the sad look on his face said enough to make her realize he wasn't alright. She sat next to him and placed an arm around him, trying to provide whatever comfort she could.  
  
"I miss her, Rouge..." Shadow said quietly.  
  
"Maria?" Rouge asked, which prompted a nod from Shadow.  
  
"I saw her get killed...and all I could do was watch as I was shot away in that capsule," Shadow said. "I couldn't even cry..."  
  
Rouge turned Shadow around so his head could lay on her shoulder and said, "Then do it now..."  
  
Shadow did so...and literally cried his heart out while Rouge provided a shoulder to cry on. Rouge was almost tempted to cry herself...seeing how upset Shadow was...seeing a side to him she never did before. All she could do though was provide whatever comfort she could to the dark hedgehog.  
  
Eventually, she noticed that Shadow stopped crying and also noticed that he had fallen back asleep. Visible tear tracks could still be seen soaked into his facial fur and muzzle. Rouge laid him back in his bed and placed the covers over his body.  
  
Instead of walking back into her room, however, she sat in a chair next to his bed and took his paw in hers...keeping vigil over the man she loved...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aura was having a nightmare of her own...  
  
She noticed a figure off to the distance. The silhouette resembled that of someone she knew very well, for it was that of a older male fox.  
  
"Kharis?" she said as she ran up to the shadowy figure. However, as she ran up to him, the figure changed into that of a human...namely Anthony.  
  
She gasped upon seeing who it was, and started to look around for Kharis. When she turned back towards where Anthony was standing, he was gone. She also noticed that she was being surrounded on all sides by flame...which nearly engulfed her...  
  
It was then that Aura gasped and woke up. She looked around at her surroundings, and sighed in relief at seeing she was still in her bed, Ryndar sleeping at the foot of it. She then began to sob quietly, still unsure whether she should return her own Mobius or stay in Arcadia.  
  
Whether to return to her home...or stay where she has friends... 


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4 - The Morning After  
  
Anthony was one of the last to wake up at the hotel...and he didn't wake up willingly. He found himself waking up to someone kissing him on the cheek. He turned towards the source and found a pink blur looming over him. He took his glasses from a nearby nightstand and looked back towards the source of the kiss, and Amy replaced the pink blur.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Amy said with a smile. "We ordered room service and got breakfast up here. Come on out and join us."  
  
"Ames...what time is it?" Anthony asked, still a little groggy.  
  
"Seven-thirty," Amy answered.  
  
"Seven-thirty...it's very early...I may have to hurt you. Call me in five minutes..." Anthony said, starting to lie back in the bed.  
  
"No you don't..." Amy said, grabbing Anthony by the arm and pulling him back up. "Sheesh...you got the Servers in you and you still can't wake up some mornings..."  
  
"Well, I haven't had any coffee yet..." Anthony quipped as he allowed himself to be woken up. "Give me time to get showered and dressed, okay, kid?"  
  
"Sure thing," Amy said, then turning and leaving the room.  
  
Anthony got up and, after a quick shower, got dressed and joined the others in the sitting area...which included Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Julie-Su, Sally, Lazer, Rebecca, Red Sonic, Mina, Teila, Tyreke, Ryan, Metal Sonic, and Gamma. He was surprised at the large amount of beverages, pastries, fruit and other items that were there.  
  
"What the HECK did you guys do? Raid Casinopolis's all you can eat buffet?!?" Anthony asked upon seeing all the food.  
  
"Nah...we had the hotel staff do that for us," Tails quipped. He then handed Anthony a large mug of coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Anthony said, and then took a long sip of the coffee. "Ah...I needed that."  
  
"So Amy told us," Teila said. "Not an early riser, I see..."  
  
"I used to be...but being a psion tends to drain you more," Anthony said. He then looked around at the group and said, "I see that almost the entire gang is here...even the bots joined us."  
  
[What exactly were Gamma and I going to do? Stand around like metal statues?] Metal Sonic asked. [Besides...Teila suggested we join you. She said it might help our reputations if we're seen with all of you as allies.]  
  
"A good idea, I think," Sally said. She then looked around and said, "We should invite Aura, Lisa, Rouge, and Shadow to join us...if they're up that is."  
  
"Good idea..." Anthony said, setting his coffee mug down and standing up. "I'll get Aura and Lisa...Sonic, why don't you get Shadow and Rouge?"  
  
"Anth...we HAVE phones here, we can just call them," Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic...this early in the morning, they'd probably prefer a soft rap on a door to a piercing ring of a telephone any day," Anthony pointed out.  
  
"Good point," Sonic said, standing up. "We'll catch you guys later!" He then turned towards Anthony and said, "Let's juice, Anth!"  
  
Anthony smirked and said, "Yes...let's..." He then disappeared as his Teleport power was activated, much to the surprise of the group. Sonic shook his head in disbelief and headed out of the room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aura woke up to the sun in her face...and someone licking her where her tears were previously. She looked towards the source and found Ryndar "kissing" her.  
  
She smiled a bit from the show of affection, but couldn't bring herself to be happy. After getting dressed, she picked Ryndar up and walked downstairs. Lisa was already up and making some coffee, and she greeted Aura.  
  
"Morning, Aura," Lisa said, looking towards Aura. It was then that she noticed the sad look on Aura's face. "Aura? Is something wrong?"  
  
Aura sighed and looked towards Lisa and said, "Yes. In fact...I have a confession..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I...told you I planned on returning after spending some time here..." Aura said, hugging Ryndar a bit. "But the truth is I don't really know what I want to do. I want to return home...but at the same I don't want to leave all the friends I made here." Aura nearly broke down crying again. "Goddess...I just don't know what to do..."  
  
Lisa looked with concern at Aura, understanding what Aura must be going through, but at the same time unsure what she could do to help. Before she could say anything, she heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it, seeing Anthony at the other side.  
  
"Morning, Lisa," Anthony said. "Sorry for the early call, but the group was wondering if you and Aura wanted to join us for breakfast at the hotel."  
  
"Well...I'm not sure if now is the right time..." Lisa said.  
  
Before Anthony could ask why, he sensed the strong feelings coming from Aura. "What the...? Aura?" He turned towards Lisa and asked, "Lisa...is something wrong with Aura? Is that why now is a bad time?"  
  
"Actually...something is wrong with Aura..." Lisa said. "She's not sure what she wants to do. She feels obligated to going back to her version of Mobius...but doesn't want to leave us..."  
  
"Ah, I understand..." Anthony said.  
  
It was at that time that Aura came into the area that Lisa and Anthony were talking. Anthony could see that Aura was in a bad way.  
  
"Anthony..." Aura said, looking as if she was ready to start crying again. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to invite you and Lisa to breakfast with the rest of the group, but I can see you need some more time..." Anthony said. "Lisa told me what was wrong..."  
  
"No...wait..." Aura said. "I...I could use your advice, Anthony..."  
  
"My advice?" Anthony said. "I don't know what I can do...but I'll be glad to do whatever I can..."  
  
Lisa led the two to a sitting room so they could talk and then left to check on the coffee. As the two of them sat down, Anthony turned to Aura and asked, "So...what did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well...it's just this..." Aura said as she sat down. "This is the first place I've been truly accepted and I really don't want to go somewhere else and risk being hated again...but seeing what you did, what we did together, makes me want to give my Mobius a chance..."  
  
"But...at the same time you're too afraid to leave the friends you have here..." Anthony surmised. Aura nodded sadly, and Anthony continued by saying, "Perhaps I can help you then..."  
  
Aura looked up with great interest as Anthony spoke. "Aura...I currently have a house in Mobius and friends on all the worlds of Arcadia...including one who is as close as family to me. However, despite all this...Earth is still my home and always will be my home. If you really think you can help your version of Mobius, then you should go back and help."  
  
"I see..." Aura said.  
  
"However..." Anthony said, snapping Aura back to attention, "it's alright if you want to stay for a little bit before going. Maybe the good times here will give you the incentive not to fail...so you can be able to return and tell us all about it."  
  
Aura smiled at that and said, "Thanks. I wanted to stay a bit longer, especially so I can get some things together, and learn how to take care of Chao so I can look after Ryndar."  
  
"You can transport others with you with that power?" Anthony asked.  
  
Aura then had a faraway look in her eyes and said, "Yes...but, it was a long time ago that I did it. I somehow managed to transport an entire spaceship back to my reality. I'm just glad I was able to get it back to it's original location...though it really drained me. I'm just glad Captain Kirk wasn't upset by what happened..."  
  
Anthony's eyes suddenly widened at the mention of that captain's name. "Kirk?!? You went to the Star Trek universe?!?"  
  
Aura gave Anthony a confused look and said, "Star Trek?"  
  
"It's a television show that exists on my world," Anthony explained. "The same latent psi ability that allowed the author who had written about you to know about you also allowed a man named Roddenberry to write a series of stories based on that ship you were on...which I believe was called the Enterprise?"  
  
"Yes, it was..." Aura said. "I had no idea...did any of those shows mention me?"  
  
"Afraid not..." Anthony said. "Sorry."  
  
"It's no problem..." Aura said.  
  
"So..." Anthony said, beginning to stand up, "shall we head to the hotel? You and Lisa are more than welcome to join us for breakfast..."  
  
"Of course, and I will..." Aura said, standing up as well. "Oh, and Anthony?"  
  
"Yes?" Anthony said. He then watched as Aura hugged his midsection, and knelt down so Aura could give him a proper hug, even returning the hug. After Aura let go of the hug and wiped away a few stray tears of happiness, she then said a quiet thank you to Anthony.  
  
"Hey...it was nothing, Aura. What are friends for?" Anthony said in response. As he stood back up, he turned towards where Lisa was walking back into the room.  
  
"Is everything alright now?" Lisa asked.  
  
Aura nodded and then Anthony asked, "So...you ladies up to joining us for breakfast at the hotel?"  
  
"I'll be glad to," Aura said, picking up a half-asleep Ryndar.  
  
Anthony then turned towards Lisa. "What about you, Lis?"  
  
"I'll wait until Kyle wakes up and then I'll join you," Lisa said.  
  
"Alright..." Anthony said. He then extended a hand towards Aura and said, "Come...we'll take the Teleport express."  
  
"Okay, Anthony," Aura said. She then grabbed Anthony's hand and the two disappeared as Anthony's Teleport ability kicked in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You really didn't have to stay up with me, Rouge..."  
  
Rouge, who had decided to fall asleep in the chair next to where Shadow was sleeping, looked the worse for wear that morning. She was still yawning a bit from staying up with Shadow that night, and even the coffee she was drinking wasn't helping.  
  
"It was not a problem, Shadow," Rouge said. "Besides...I wanted to be there for you...to prove you weren't as alone as you thought..."  
  
Shadow looked up from his own cup of coffee and smiled at Rouge. "Thank you, Rouge..."  
  
As the two looked in each others eyes, they began to move closer. Before they could get too close though, a knock was heard on Rouge's door.  
  
"Ugh...can you believe it? The timing's bad...AND I'm not presentable..." Rouge said.  
  
"I can get it, Rouge," Shadow said. "You go get ready."  
  
Rouge thanked Shadow and ran into her bedroom. Shadow walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Sonic on the other side.  
  
"Hey, bud..." Sonic said. "The group wanted to invite you and Rouge over for breakfast at the hotel, if you're interested."  
  
"Only if you're willing to wait...since Rouge is rushing to get ready as we speak," Shadow said. "But, knowing you, you aren't into waiting."  
  
"Ah, I can take it this time," Sonic said. "After what we were all through, I don't mind settling down for a bit..."  
  
"Alright, come on in then..." Shadow said, getting out of the way for Sonic. As Sonic stepped in, he noticed the haggard look on Shadow's face.  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Shadow sighed and said, "Not really. Rouge had to comfort me last night...after I had a nightmare about..." Shadow trailed off near the end.  
  
"Maria?" Sonic asked, finishing Shadow's sentence and prompting a nod from Shadow.  
  
"I even found myself crying on Rouge's shoulder..." Shadow explained. "So much so, I actually cried myself to sleep. Rouge actually stayed by my bedside the entire night..."  
  
"Whoa..." Sonic said in response.  
  
Shadow bowed his head in shame. "Not like me, I know..."  
  
"C'mon, Shadow...no one is immune to their feelings," Sonic said.  
  
"Except you, I suppose," Shadow said, looking up.  
  
"Not even me..." Sonic said. "I still miss my dog, Muttski...who died from robotization toxins. I've...even cried sometimes whenever I'm reminded of him..."  
  
Shadow was surprised at this. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sonic said. "You and I are more alike than you think...I mean, besides both of us being fast moving hedgehogs. In fact...I kind of considered you like a brother to me..."  
  
"Wow..." Shadow said, beginning to smile a bit. "Thank you, Sonic...for understanding..."  
  
"Hey...what are friends for?" Sonic said, placing a paw on Shadow's shoulder.  
  
As soon as they stopped talking, Rouge walked out towards them. She was showered, fully dressed, and in her makeup...but still looked tired.  
  
"Oh...Sonic," Rouge said upon seeing Sonic. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to invite you and Shadow to breakfast at the hotel," Sonic said. "Interested?"  
  
"Sure...as long as there's coffee..." Rouge said, trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Whoo boy...you AND Anth...both needing coffee..." Sonic said.  
  
"Well...no doubt Shadow told you what happened last night..." Rouge said. "So I have a good reason for needing it."  
  
"True..." Sonic said. "So...shall we get going?"  
  
"Okay...but how are we going to get there? We're on the other side of town," Rouge said.  
  
Shadow and Sonic both gave each other evil grins and then looked back at Rouge. "Rouge...are you forgetting who you are talking to?" Shadow said.  
  
Rouge, still a bit groggy, didn't pick up on what they were saying...but soon her eyes widened as the two hedgehogs grabbed her wrists. "Oh no..." she said.  
  
"OH yes!!!" the two hedgehogs said at once. They then started running out of the room with Rouge in tow, the door closing behind them from the sonic boom created.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The elevator door opened, revealing Aura and Anthony on the other side. They exited the elevator and walked towards the door to the room. As soon as they arrived, Anthony began searching the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Problem?" Aura asked.  
  
"Yes...I forgot to get a room key before coming to get you..." Anthony said, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
As soon as Anthony said that, the other elevator door opened, revealing Sonic, Shadow, and a very frazzled looking Rouge.  
  
"Hey, you guys just get here too?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah...and I just realized I forgot to pick up a door key before leaving..." Anthony said.  
  
Sonic suddenly froze as he realized something. "Uh oh..."  
  
"You too, Sonic?" Shadow asked.  
  
Anthony shook his head in disbelief and then knocked on the door. It soon opened, revealing Sally on the other side.  
  
"You guys forgot room keys, didn't you?" Sally asked, prompting sheepish nods from both Sonic and Anthony. "Well, come on in, guys. We have plenty to go around."  
  
"Thank you, Sally," Aura said as she walked in to join the group. "It was nice of you to invite us."  
  
"It was nothing," Sally said.  
  
As they rejoined the group in the main room, they were greeted by all present...though Tails and Amy had to swallow the breakfast rolls in their mouths rather hurriedly before they greeted them.  
  
"Where's Lisa?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"She's going to wait until Kyle wakes up before she joins us," Anthony explained. "In the meantime, guys...we have a mission..."  
  
"Anth...PLEASE don't say 'mission'...especially after what we were just through," Red Sonic said.  
  
"Nothing like that, Red," Anthony said, and then placed a hand on Aura's shoulder. "Aura here could use some cheering up...since she was feeling a bit unsure about going back to her own Mobius."  
  
"Hey...ditto with Shadow here," Sonic said, pointing at Shadow. "Poor guy had a nightmare about Maria."  
  
"Hey...that's one mission we'll gladly take," Mina said. "Sit down, guys..."  
  
Aura, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Anthony joined the rest of the group and began to partake of the breakfast. 


	5. At the Beach

Chapter 5 - At the Beach  
  
As the entire group was enjoying the breakfast, they seemed to be focusing more on conversing than the food. They all seemed to sound more relaxed than normal, mostly due to relief from being able to relax from what they were all through. Aura was particularly pleased at the reception she was getting from the group, both in the form of pleasant conversation and in the form of words of encouragement. Aura even looked as if she was going to cry again, grateful for having such good friends.  
  
Just as they began to discuss what they were going to do that day, a knock was heard on the door. Tails got up to answer the door and found Lisa and Kyle on the other side, with Kyle holding Hogi-San.  
  
"Hey, guys," Lisa said, calling out to the group.  
  
"Hey, come on in, Lis," Rebecca said. "We were just about to talk about what to do today."  
  
As Lisa and Kyle sat down and Hogi-San went over to where a bowl of fruit was laid out for Ryndar (and for him as well), Tyreke asked, "So...what should we do to get this vacation back on track?"  
  
"We could try going to Twinkle Park again," Sonic said, "since that was interrupted by the PHM."  
  
"Ugh...I'll pass," Anthony said. "The last thing I want to do, after what we were just through, is go to a crowded place with a bunch of screaming kids...no offense, Kyle..."  
  
"None taken," Kyle responded.  
  
"Yeah...I have to agree," Julie-Su said. "I insisted on bringing Knuckles here so he could relax...and I fell like just stretching out myself."  
  
"Hey, how about a picnic at Emerald Coast?" Rebecca asked. "That should allow us to unwind enough from the PHM incident."  
  
"Sounds way cool to me," Sonic said. "We could lie in the sun, catch some rays..."  
  
"While the rest of try to figure out how the heck Sonic tans under that blue fur of his," Sally quipped.  
  
"Hey...my arms and legs aren't covered in blue fur," Sonic said. "Nice tan legs look way cool with my cool blue quills."  
  
"Which is useless...since no one can see your legs anyway since you run so fast..." Mina said.  
  
"C'mon, leave me alone guys, I'm just saying I'm for that idea!" Sonic said.  
  
"How about the rest of you?" Sally said, addressing the rest of the group.  
  
"I'm for that," Rouge said.  
  
"Me as well," Lisa said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Tails said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.  
  
Anthony looked towards Lisa and Rouge and said, "Um...Lisa? Rouge? What about your jobs?"  
  
"Oh...because of the PHM, several areas needed some construction and rebuilding work done," Lisa said. "My area included, so I decided to close up shop for a while since I most likely won't get customers for a while."  
  
"Ditto," Rouge said. "GUN came in to aid with city security, so we have plenty of people helping with that. Also...my superiors gave me some time off as a reward and to allow me to recover after how I helped on the ARK."  
  
"Gotcha," Anthony said. "Well...looks like it's unanimous. So...who wants to bring what?"  
  
"Better question..." Lazer said. "Anyone notice that both of our major gatherings today seem to be focused on food? First this breakfast, now a picnic..."  
  
"Hey...after that battle with Chaos Shadow, I'm surprised I didn't burn out the food replicators on board the ARK, I was so hungry..." Red Sonic said.  
  
"Good point..." Lazer said. "So...as Anthony asked...who wants to bring what?"  
  
The group then began to make plans for their picnic.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day found the entire group arriving at Emerald Coast's main beach. Several of the group were carrying baskets of various items and all appeared in high spirits. All except one that is...  
  
"Alright..." Anthony said, struggling under the weight of several blankets he was carrying, "how did I get chosen to carry all THIS?!?"  
  
"Consider it part of your Guardian training," Knuckles said.  
  
"Well...I'm just glad I have Clairvoyant ability, otherwise I couldn't see where I'm goooooIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG," Anthony said, finishing his sentence as he tripped over a piece of driftwood and dropping all the blankets. "Ow...why am I reminded of when I brought Jenna and Lars to Doc Light's?"  
  
Knuckles immediately helped Anthony up and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah...but you're helping me with the blankets this time," Anthony said, grabbing a couple of the blankets.  
  
"Alright...sorry about that," Knuckles said, picking up a couple blankets as well.  
  
Knuckles and Anthony then walked to where the rest of the group was waiting and spread out the blankets. Everyone then found a spot to sit down and began taking in the atmosphere.  
  
"The breeze feels nice here..." Aura said.  
  
"Yeah...I needed this..." Anthony said, taking in deep breaths of the seaside air. "This is exactly what I wanted from this vacation..."  
  
"I'm with you, Anth..." Sonic said, beginning to lie down and spread out.  
  
Red Sonic shook his head at the two of them and said, "MAN, you guys are boring..."  
  
"Ah, leave them alone, Red..." Julie-Su said. "After all we've been through the last couple of days, they deserve to be boring."  
  
"Well, not me," Kyle said, getting up and turning towards Tails and Amy. "You guys want to..." he started to say, but was then interrupted by a young voice.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
Everyone present turned towards the source of the voice, and Anthony saw someone he didn't see before running towards the group. It was a young female rabbit with cream colored fur with orange markings around the eyes and on the tips of the ears and on the head. She was wearing a red dress with a blue ribbon on the top of it, a pair of red and yellow sneakers, and a pair of white gloves with gold buttons on the cuffs. She was followed by an older female rabbit also with cream colored fur and similar markings, wearing a pink dress, red shoes, and white gloves like the younger rabbit's...as well as by a Chao that looked like a regular, unevolved Chao, but was wearing a bow tie. For some reason, both rabbits reminded him of Bunnie...  
  
"Cream?" Kyle said. "You came here too?"  
  
"Yeah!" the younger rabbit, now recognized as Cream, said. "With everything closed because of the PHM, this is the only place anyone can have fun!" She then looked towards the rest of the group. "OMIGODDESS!!!"  
  
Kyle snickered a bit and said, "I see you've noticed Lisa's friends..."  
  
"You know Sonic...AND THE GAMEMASTER?!?" Cream said.  
  
"He sure does..." Anthony said, walking up to both of the rabbits and extending his hand towards Cream. "The name's Anthony."  
  
"Uh...hi..." Cream said, shaking the hand of Anthony.  
  
After Cream released her grip, Anthony looked towards the older rabbit and asked, "And you are her mother?"  
  
"Yes...my name is Victoria Buns," the mother, now recognized as Victoria, said. She also shook Anthony's hand as she introduced herself. "An honor to meet you, Gamemaster."  
  
"No need for the title, Victoria. Just call me Anthony," Anthony said as Cream was introduced to the rest of the group. It was then that Anthony noticed something. "Wait...Buns? By any chance are you related to Bunnie Buns, one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters?"  
  
(A/N: Yes...according to my sources, "Buns" is Bunnie's real last name.)  
  
"Yes...I'm her sister in law...and my child is her niece," Victoria explained.  
  
"Ah...that would explain the resemblance then..." Anthony mused. "Where is her father?"  
  
Victoria looked down towards the ground and said, "He's dead. He was a member of the Station Square Freedom Fighters...and he died on a mission."  
  
Anthony looked crestfallen upon hearing that. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright...it was more than a year ago, long before you arrived," Victoria said.  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, looking towards Cream. "Um...I see you kept the last name...even though it means your child is named 'Cream Buns'."  
  
Victoria snickered at this. "Yes...that was her father's idea. He thought it was cute, especially considering the color of her fur. You should hear what she named her Chao..."  
  
"Um...dare I ask?" Anthony said.  
  
It was then that the two of them heard Ryan speak up. "Your name is Cream...and your Chao's name is Cheese? Why am I hungry for a bagel all of a sudden?"  
  
"Never mind, Victoria..." Anthony said. "Did you want to join us?"  
  
"Oh, we couldn't impose..." Victoria said.  
  
"It's quite alright, Victoria," Sally said, walking up to the two of them. "We brought plenty of food for everyone, and we would be glad to have you and Cream join us."  
  
"Oh...well...I'm honored, your highness," Victoria said, surprised at Sally response.  
  
"It is nothing, and please, just call me Sally," Sally said.  
  
As the three rejoined the group, they saw Cream sitting and talking with Kyle, Amy, and Tails...and the three Chao sitting with each other and seeming to talk in their own language, even though it just sounded like a random pattern of squeaks. As Anthony sat down, Aura looked towards him and said, "Looks like Ryndar made a new friend..."  
  
"Looks like it..." Anthony commented back, and then said, "Um...this isn't going to make things harder for you on going back to your world...is it?"  
  
"No...but..." Aura said, "I just wonder if I should leave Ryndar here until I get back..."  
  
"I wish I could help..." Anthony said, "but this has to be your decision..."  
  
"I know..." Aura said, and then seemed to perk up. "Well...I won't let it ruin everyone's fun here. We came here to have fun."  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement, and began to take in the surroundings as everyone began to settle in. After everything was set up, Rebecca said, "The rest of you guys don't need to hang around here. Mina and I can tell you when we're ready to get the food started."  
  
"In that case..." Cream said, getting up from her sitting position, "Tails, Amy, Kyle? You wanna go do something?"  
  
"Definitely!" Tails said. "Should we bring the Chao?"  
  
"Yeah...if nothing else, to get them away from the boring adults here," Kyle said, snickering a bit. He then picked up Hogi-San while Cream picked up Cheese and Aura handed Ryndar to Amy. The kids then ran off to play, bringing the Chao with them.  
  
"I think I'll just check out the coast," Shadow said, getting up as well and turning towards Rouge. "Rouge...would you like to join me?"  
  
"Of course!" Rouge said, and the two of them interlocked arms and walked off.  
  
Knuckles shook his head at their show of affection and then turned towards Anthony. "Anthony...I have an idea..."  
  
"What's that, Knux?" Anthony asked.  
  
"What say I take you over to a deserted part of the coast and give you some initial training with those Emeralds?" Knuckles suggested. "Probably better than just sitting around..."  
  
"Alright..." Anthony said. He then got up to join Knuckles, and then noticed that Julie-Su, Lazer, Red Sonic, Sonic, Teila, Tyreke, and Ryan also got up. Metal Sonic and Gamma also joined those who stood up.  
  
"Mind if we join you?" Teila asked. "This we have GOT to see!"  
  
[Especially me, since I missed what happened with Chaos Shadow,] Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Great...I have an audience..." Anthony said. "I feel like Goten and Trunks when they were trying to perfect the Fusion technique..."  
  
"Well, this won't involve any goofy poses, so feel lucky..." Knuckles said. "Let's get moving..."  
  
Knuckles then led the group towards another area of the beach.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As everyone went to do their own thing, Rouge and Shadow were simply walking down the edge of the beach of the Coast. Both were arm in arm as they walked, apparently just enjoying each other's company. But Rouge knew better...  
  
"What's on your mind, Shadow?" Rouge asked. "I don't need Anthony's or Tyreke's ability to tell you're thinking of something..."  
  
Shadow looked out at the sea and said, "Just...thinking of something Maria told me. While we were on the ARK, she mentioned wanting to come down to see the sea someday...just like we are doing now."  
  
"And...you wish she was here...don't you?" Rouge said.  
  
Shadow nodded sadly as he continued to look towards the sea. "I just wish she could see this...especially now that the Biolizard is no longer a threat..."  
  
"Maybe she is seeing it with you, Shadow," Rouge said.  
  
Shadow turned towards Rouge and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Rouge said, motioning Shadow towards the ground so they were both sitting on the sand. "I remember several people who had lost friends and family during Robotnik's reign saying how, just by remembering them, that they never really lost them. I mean...I never really lost you when I thought you died..."  
  
"...especially considering you kept one of my bracelets," Shadow said. "So...you're saying that my remembering her...is keeping her alive?"  
  
"Yes," Rouge said. "So...she's probably enjoying this view with you."  
  
Both Rouge and Shadow then turned back to look at the sea, and Rouge even placed her head on Shadow's shoulder, prompting a small smile from Shadow. As the two of them sat and enjoyed the view, a single thought escaped Shadow's mind...  
  
"I hope you're enjoying this, Maria. It's so...beautiful..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mina, Rebecca, Aura, Lisa, Sally, and Victoria were all busy talking with each other. The topic, however, seemed focused on one person in that group...  
  
"You come from an alternate version of Mobius, Aura?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Yes..." Aura said, explaining to the group what had happened to her. "I only came to this version a month ago...but I've been travelling several realities for years now."  
  
"Have you met many people on your travels?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes...but..." Aura said, almost sounding like she was trying to look for the words, "this has been the only place I've made any real friends."  
  
The others gasped upon hearing this. "Not even one?" Lisa asked.  
  
"No, I...found it hard to get close to people," Aura explained. "Especially since just before I started going to other realities, I lost my parents to Robotnik...and then my brother, Kharis..."  
  
A stunned silence permeated the group as soon as Aura had mentioned her brother. That silence was broken when Aura began to sniffle, prompted by some tears which began to form. Rebecca moved towards her and lent her a shoulder as Aura began to sob. Rebecca was almost tempted to cry herself, since she too had lost her own family to Robotnik.  
  
After a few minutes, Aura finally calmed down and removed herself from Rebecca's embrace. "I...I'm sorry..." Aura said, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be..." Rebecca said. "We've all lost family and friends to Robotnik, so we know what you have been through. Lazer and I even lost our entire hometown. You have every right to cry..."  
  
"I see..." Aura said, beginning to compose herself. "Thank you..."  
  
"It's quite alright," Sally said, smiling warmly towards Aura.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Far from the scene with the ladies, the four kids and the Chao found a way to occupy their time. In their case...it was in the form of a game of volleyball. They had rented a ball at a nearby kiosk and were using one of the already pre-setup courts.  
  
It was boys versus girls...and the Chao were helping by keeping score. The score...14-14. The next point would win the game.  
  
"Alright, Amy," Cream said, whispering strategy to Amy. "When they send the ball over our way, just pop it up in the air. I'll handle the rest..."  
  
"You have a plan?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah...one you'll be surprised with as well..." Cream said, giggling a bit.  
  
"Girls...we're WAAAAAAITING!!" Tails said.  
  
Cream and Amy gave Tails a bad look, and Amy said, "We're done...no need to turn into Sonic on us, Tails. Hogi-San's already got that covered!" This statement prompted a smile from the Chao in question.  
  
"Okay...here it comes!" Kyle said, and sent a serve towards the other side.  
  
Amy got under the ball and hit it skyward. Then, to everyone's surprise, Cream actually flew up towards ball, flapping her ears like a pair of wings. She then spiked the ball towards the boys' side of the court. Both Tails and Kyle were still surprised by Cream's ability to fly, and both ended up missing the ball, causing the girls to win.  
  
"Alright!" Cream said as she landed. Amy was still gaping at Cream as she landed, prompting a questioning look from Cream. "What?"  
  
"How...did you learn...?" Amy tried to ask.  
  
"Actually...I learned to fly from watching Tails," Cream said. "After Buttnik's defeat, they showed some pictures of the Arcadian heroes in action on the local news...including Tails. Since my ears were as big as a pair of wings and since Tails found a way to fly, I thought I'd give it a go.."  
  
"Cool!" Kyle said as he and Tails went over to the girls.  
  
Tails was still a bit surprised at how Cream learned. "You learned to fly...by watching me?"  
  
"Yeah...in fact..." Cream said, looking towards Tails. "Think you can teach me any tricks?"  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Tails said.  
  
"Aw, come on..." Cream said, now giving Tails the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeese?"  
  
Tails began to blush a bit and then said, "Alright. Ready your ears and follow me!" He then fly up into the air with Cream following him.  
  
Amy shook her head at this and then turned towards Kyle. "Well...what should we do now, Kyle?"  
  
"Why don't we make a sand castle? You know...something for the Chao to play in so they're not just sitting around?" Kyle suggested, noticing all three of the Chao beginning to look bored.  
  
"Alright then," Amy said, and then the two of them took the Chao over to another area of the beach.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay...so, why are we doing this, Knux?" Anthony asked as the group assembled near a vacant area of the beach. "I was hoping to actually relax on this vacation..."  
  
"Yes...but I also know you don't like just sitting around," Knuckles said. "Besides, I'm not going to teach you anything fancy, just some basics."  
  
"If you say so..." Anthony said. "So...what's first?"  
  
"Well, it's like this..." Knuckles said as he began his instruction. "You know how SegaSonic and SegaShadow on Ani-Earth are able to go Super at will, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and personally I'm surprised you guys can't do the same here..." Anthony said.  
  
"Well, for us, we have to be in close proximity to the Emeralds," Knuckles explained. "The Ani-Earthers probably have the Emeralds, or part of them, embedded in them like you now have the Servers in you. That's probably why they can go Super at any time."  
  
"Okay, so...you're going to teach me how to go Super at will as well?" Anthony said.  
  
"Yes," Knuckles said. "All you need to do is feel the presence of the Emeralds within you and draw upon their power...similar to how you draw upon the Descendancy Powers."  
  
"Alright...I'll try..." Anthony said.  
  
However, before Anthony did anything, Sonic spoke up and said, "No...do...or do not. There is no try..." in his best attempt at a Yoda voice.  
  
"Goddess...Sonic..." Lazer said, placing his head in his gloved paw and shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
[I can NOT believe my life data comes from him...] Metal Sonic said.  
  
Anthony shot Sonic a bad look and then returned to his concentration. He soon felt the Emeralds within him...and then yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" He was soon enveloped in a golden light, and became the Chaos Knight Gamemaster.  
  
"Nice!" Tyreke said, and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay, Anthony," Knuckles said, getting Anthony's attention. "Now that you're super, you should sense all your abilities increasing...and not just your psi ability. Your strength, speed, and agility should have all increased as a result. Try out your new strengths."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then looked towards the water. He then rocketed off over the water, flying just an inch over the water's surface and causing a large wake to follow him as a result.  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Anthony yelled as he flew. He almost seemed to be enjoying the power that was flowing through him...but still managed to keep his excitement under control so he could see his limits. He was about to get his first test...  
  
"ANTHONY...LOOK OUT FOR THAT ROCK OUTCROPPING!!!" Teila yelled.  
  
Anthony saw the outcropping...but instead of trying to avoid it, he charged a large amount of psi power into his fist and used that fist to blast through it. The rubble continued to rain down as he continued to rocket off.  
  
"Whoa..." Sonic said, and then turned to the others. "Okay...remind me never to piss him off!" It was then he noticed Anthony coming back. "He's coming back...and he's...not...slowing...down..."  
  
"ANTHONY...SLOW DOWN!!!" Knuckles yelled as the others readied themselves to dodge him.  
  
However, instead of running into them, Anthony stomped his feet on the ground just inches before reaching the group and rocketed skyward, causing a small sonic boom which knocked a few of the group off their feet.  
  
"SHOW OFF!!!" Red Sonic yelled.  
  
Anthony stopped in the air and looked back towards the group. "Sorry, guys! Couldn't resist a setup like that!"  
  
"Anthony...the LAST thing we need is another big egoed hero like Sonic," Julie-Su said, prompting a glare from both Sonics.  
  
"Hey Anth...how do you feel?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well...now I know how Goku and Vegeta feel when they go Super Saiyan!" Anthony answered back. "But, other than that, I feel fine!"  
  
"You feeling tired at all?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Not really," Anthony said. "Mind if I fly around a bit to get used to this?"  
  
"Just be careful, Anth," Sonic said. "Land as soon as you feel yourself getting tired!"  
  
"Will do, Sonic," Anthony said, and then flew off towards where some of the others were located.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sonic boom that was created didn't fail to catch the attention of Rouge and Shadow, as both woke up from the trance they were in from watching the ocean. It was then that Shadow sensed something.  
  
"Strange...I sense...Chaos energy..." Shadow said, looking off in one direction.  
  
Soon the two of them saw a golden streak flying near their location, and they both recognized the streak as Anthony in his super form.  
  
"Looks like Knuckles couldn't wait to start training Anthony," Rouge commented.  
  
"Looks like it," Shadow said. It was then he noticed something in Anthony's face. "What the...?"  
  
"What's wrong, Shadow?" Rouge asked.  
  
"This could be bad, Rouge...I think Anthony's enjoying the power a little too much..." Shadow said, and then stood up. "Come on...we'd better follow him..."  
  
Rouge nodded in understanding and stood up. Shadow then grabbed Rouge by the wrist and ran along the shoreline in the general direction Anthony was headed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What was that?!?" Aura asked, after hearing what sounded like a booming sound.  
  
"Sounded like a sonic boom," Sally commented. "Sonic must be running again..."  
  
"Not likely...Look!" Mina said, pointing.  
  
Everyone present looked where she was pointing and saw Anthony in his super form, flying around as if practicing some maneuvers. Anthony even waved to the group.  
  
"Vegeta...is going to have a FIT when he sees Anthony do that..." Sally said. It was then that she noticed Shadow and Rouge running up to the group.  
  
"Guys...we may have a problem..." Shadow said.  
  
"What's wrong, Shadow?" Victoria asked.  
  
"I think Anthony may be getting himself into trouble," Shadow remarked. "I just saw the look on his face...and it looked like he's overly excited by the power he's wielding right now."  
  
"How is that bad?" Rebecca asked. "I mean...he probably is excited by what he's able to do now...it's only natural..."  
  
"Not if his excitement prevents him from feeling his power draining," Shadow said. "He could pass out mid-flight from power loss!"  
  
"Oh no..." Mina said.  
  
"Shadow...keep an eye on Anthony," Sally said. "We'll get the others and meet you where Anthony is."  
  
"Will do, Princess..." Shadow said, and he and Rouge ran off towards where Anthony was heading next...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Looks good, Kyle!"  
  
Amy and Kyle had finished the sand castle they had made for the Chao...with a little help from the Chao themselves, since they managed to scoop out some rooms for the castle from the inside. All three of the Chao were covered with sand, and Hogi-San even had to shake some sand out of his shoes and gloves.  
  
Kyle giggled at the sight of the sand covered Chao. "Looks like the Chao had fun building it as much as we did, Amy..."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding..." Amy started to say, and then her eyes widened when she saw something Hogi-San was doing. "Oh Goddess...check this out, Kyle!"  
  
Kyle looked at what was transpiring, and laughed at the sight. The Chao had found a small fragment of a shell that resembled a Chao sized crown, and both Cheese and Ryndar were "coronating" Hogi-San by placing it on his head.  
  
"Kind of a glimpse of the future...King Sonic!" Amy remarked.  
  
"Yeah...now all we need is a Chao that looks like Sally..." Kyle remarked.  
  
As soon as he had said that, Tails and Cream had returned from their flight. Tails looked like he had been through the wringer.  
  
"Cream..." Tails said, taking a few quick breaths, "where the HECK did you learn to fly like that?!?"  
  
"Was she that good, Tails?" Amy asked.  
  
"Try that BAD..." Tails said. "She kept bumping into me and at one point her ears and my tails nearly got tangled up!"  
  
"Okay...so I need a little practice..." Cream said. As soon as she said that, she noticed something flying over the water. "What in the Goddess's name is THAT?!?"  
  
The other three kids looked and noticed the glowing form of Anthony flying over the water. "Looks like Anthony's stealing your schtick, Tails," Kyle said.  
  
"Looks like Knux decided to start his training," Tails said. It was then that he noticed Shadow running up with Rouge in tow, and that Shadow was keeping a close watch on Anthony.  
  
"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Amy asked.  
  
"Just that Anthony appears to be enjoying the power rush a little too much," Shadow said. "I'm keeping an eye on him just in case."  
  
It was at that point that Anthony glanced over towards the beach and saw the kids, Rouge, and Shadow. He flew over to them, still in Chaos Knight form. "Hey, guys..."  
  
"NICE getup!" Cream said.  
  
"Thanks...though I still wonder what the deal is with super forms and gold coloration," Anthony commented, looking at the gold parts of his armor.  
  
"Anthony...maybe you should power down, if you're super for too long..." Shadow began to say.  
  
"Don't worry...I feel fine, and I was just about to head back," Anthony said. "Feel free to follow me if you like." He then flew back up into the air and headed back to where Knuckles and the rest were waiting.  
  
"Geez...and I thought SONIC had an impulse problem," Rouge said.  
  
"I know..." Shadow said, grabbing Rouge's wrist. "Come on." He then sped off, following Anthony with Rouge in tow.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hope he comes back soon," Knuckles mused to himself as the group waited. "He can't hold his super form for much longer."  
  
"Ah...don't worry, Knux," Sonic said. "I'm sure Anth will be careful." He then noticed something gold approaching them in the sky. "See?"  
  
"Thank the Walkers..." Knuckles said. It was then that he also noticed Shadow speeding along the shore with Rouge in tow. "Shadow?"  
  
Shadow skidded to a stop, setting Rouge down carefully, and said, "Sorry...I saw the look on Anthony's face and thought I'd better keep an eye on him."  
  
"Good idea...since he WAS kinda acting like Sonic for a moment..." Ryan said. It was then that he noticed something with Anthony. "Guys...is Anthony falling asleep?"  
  
All eyes turned towards Anthony, and they noticed that he seemed to be wobbling a bit while he was flying towards the group. Suddenly, he fell unconscious and powered down to his original form, plummeting towards the water.  
  
"ANTH!!!" Sonic yelled.  
  
[Let's go, E-Series,] Metal Sonic said, and the two robots fired up their rockets and flew towards where Anthony was falling. They managed to catch him just as he was about a few inches above the water.  
  
Anthony came to just as they were beginning to carry him towards the shore. "Wha...what happened?" Anthony asked.  
  
"YOU POWERED DOWN," Gamma said. "INSTANTANEOUS POWER LOSS."  
  
"Geez...I didn't even feel tired, and I just blacked out..." Anthony said to himself as he was lowered to the ground. As he was set in a reclined position, the group ran up to him.  
  
"I thought I said to BE CAREFUL!!!" Knuckles said.  
  
"I was...it was just...I didn't feel tired at all, and then I just blacked out," Anthony said weakly as he continued to lie on the sand. "Why didn't...?"  
  
"Your adrenaline..." Knuckles commented. "You got so excited from the power you were feeling that it caused a rush. You have to learn not to get too excited from the power."  
  
"Damn..." Anthony said as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You going to be alright, Anthony?" Teila asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm feeling my strength coming back..." Anthony said. He then stood up without difficulty. "Let's head back to the rest of the group."  
  
"Alright," Julie-Su said.  
  
As the group began to walk back, Gamma went to Anthony's side and said, "ALLOW ME TO ASSIST YOU."  
  
"I'm fine now...but stay to my side, just in case," Anthony said.  
  
"UNDERSTOOD," Gamma replied. 


	6. Winding Down

Chapter 6 - Winding Down  
  
All members of the group had returned to the picnic site and the food was being prepared by Sonic, Victoria, and Mina. A couple of the others were taking care of something else...  
  
Sally had propped a couple of blankets up to use as a makeshift recliner for Anthony. As for Amy...  
  
"DESTINY, Anthony...don't SCARE us like that!!!" Amy said, showing both concern and anger for Anthony.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ames..." Anthony said. "I'm...still kinda new to this Emerald business...and I don't get a ring counter like in the games. Would have been useful..."  
  
Amy giggled a bit at that, calming down a bit in the process, and then said, "Well...you're just lucky that Metal and Gamma saved your butt!" She then turned to the two bots and said, "Thanks, guys."  
  
"IT WAS MY DUTY," Gamma replied.  
  
As the group began to talk among themselves, Lisa was getting out a couple of boxes from her knapsack. It was then that Aura saw Hogi-San getting excited for some reason.  
  
"Lisa...why is Hogi-San reacting like that?" Aura asked.  
  
Lisa giggled a bit and said, "Because Hogi-San knew that I brought his favorite food today...and I even brought enough for Ryndar and Cheese as well."  
  
"Is that food that weird treat you had specially made for Hogi-San?" Cream asked.  
  
"Yep..." Lisa said, and then opened the box...revealing a bunch of treats that looked like Chao sized chili dogs.  
  
Sonic and Red Sonic noticed this as well and broke out laughing. "Oh, man..." Sonic said. "Trying to make Hogi-San look more like me, Lis?"  
  
"Well...it wasn't my idea..." Lisa said. "I was getting some food and other Chao supplies at the Chao Garden, and the guy that ran the place had made these for me. He said that if Hogi-San was going to look like Sonic...it was only right that he ate like him as well."  
  
"Does that mean Hogi-San will eat messily without any regard for good manners?" Sally snidely asked.  
  
"HEY!!!" both Sonic and Red Sonic said, glaring at Sally.  
  
Giggles came from the rest of the group as the food, various sandwiches, were passed out to the group. As many of the group ate, Aura became curious about one thing...  
  
"Lisa..." Aura said as she watched the Chao eat, "I've been wondering...how easy is it to train Chao?"  
  
After swallowing a bit of sandwich, Lisa said, "It's pretty easy...as you've probably noticed, Chao can understand common language. So they can understand most commands."  
  
"Yeah, they're annoyingly like Pokémon that way..." Ryan said.  
  
"Oh they are NOT, Bat..." Teila said.  
  
"Pokémon?" Aura asked.  
  
"It's a long story...maybe Anthony can show you later," Lisa said. "Actually, since they can understand most commands, they can eventually learn to talk as well. Watch this..." Lisa then turned towards Hogi-San. "Hogi-San?" Hogi-San looked towards Lisa as he swallowed a bit of the treat he was munching on, and Lisa pointed towards Cheese asking, "Hogi-San...who's that?"  
  
Hogi-San looked and said, in a high pitched voice, "Fwiend..."  
  
"And what's his name?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Cheese..." Hogi-San said.  
  
"That's so CUTE!!!" Aura squealed.  
  
"Are you trying to get Hogi-San to say anything else?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Well...I tried to get him to say 'Way past cool', but that didn't work..." Lisa said, giggling a bit.  
  
Anthony shook his head in disbelief and then sat back as he was handed a couple of sandwiches. "This is more like it..."  
  
"What is, Anthony?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"This is what I was hoping to do on this vacation," Anthony explained. "No enemies to worry about...just relaxing and having fun."  
  
"If you call nearly dive bombing into the ocean fun..." Knuckles said, giving Anthony a look.  
  
"Knux...remind me to show you pictures of cliff divers on Earth," Anthony said. "They did dives like that into more dangerous water...WILLINGLY!"  
  
"Yeesh..." Lazer said. "Even I'M not that balsy!"  
  
"Well, hopefully I can get these Emeralds under control so I don't risk anything like that again..." Anthony explained. He then turned towards Sonic and Knuckles and asked. "You guys have gone super before...is there a trick to knowing when you're about to be drained?"  
  
"It's different for each person, Anth..." Sonic said.  
  
"Great...more surprises..." Anthony said. As he and the rest of the group started on their food, Anthony noticed that Aura had a strange look on her face. "Aura? Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm...I'm fine..." Aura said. "I was talking with the others about my travels..."  
  
"Anything in particular?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Nothing, really..." Aura said. "Just...thinking back on old times..."  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and decided not to press further. He sensed there was something more, but he didn't want to upset Aura.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a while of eating and conversing, the food was diminished and the group all began to clean up. Victoria and Cream even helped out as a way of repaying the group's kindness.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, all of you," Cream said, bowing a bit in thanks.  
  
"Hey...it was our pleasure, Cream," Tails said. "Maybe we can meet up again later. We'll still be in Station Square for a while."  
  
"Really?" Cream said, her eyes lighting up in glee.  
  
"I can have Kyle call you guys later and invite Cream to join us, if you're not busy," Lisa explained.  
  
"That would be great," Victoria said. "Well...we'd best get going. Until next time."  
  
The group said their goodbyes to Victoria and Cream and watched as they walked off, with Cheese resting on Cream's shoulder. The group then started to get ready to go themselves, but all eyes turned towards Anthony as he got up slowly from his reclined position.  
  
"Do you need help?" Red Sonic asked.  
  
"I'll be fine..." Anthony said, finally standing up. "I've always been slow to get up from a comfortable position...partially due to reluctance to stop being comfortable."  
  
"PERHAPS...I SHOULD ACCOMPANY YOU BACK TO THE HOTEL," Gamma repllied.  
  
"No need...I'll be fine," Anthony said.  
  
"Well...let's head back to our respective places to rest our heads," Ryan said. "Anth will probably need the rest the most..."  
  
"Will you guys calm down about me already?!? Sheesh...not even my MOTHER was this anal..." Anthony said, a bit bitter.  
  
Tyreke quietly laughed a bit at Anthony's plight and said, "Alright...let's get out of here before we're tempted to rag on him even further."  
  
"So...what will be the plan for tomorrow?" Teila asked as the group started to walk from the beach.  
  
"We'll probably have to play it by ear," Anthony said. "I'll probably be out of action for a while...but I don't want you guys to wait up on my account."  
  
"So...we are each on our own then for tomorrow..." Rouge mused.  
  
Tails then piped up. "I'll probably go to the workshop tomorrow to continue the repairs on the TGM then. I want to get that done before we leave the South Islands."  
  
"Ah, we can discuss plans later," Sonic said. "Let's get out of here. The sand in my shoes is starting to irritate my feet!"  
  
The group all nodded in agreement and headed off in different directions, each heading towards their respective domiciles.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That evening, at Lisa's home, both Lisa and Aura were helping give their Chao baths to get the sand out of their fur. As they watched the Chao play in the water, Lisa decided to ask Aura something.  
  
"Aura...why didn't you tell Anthony about what we were talking about at the beach?" Lisa asked. "I'm sure he would have understood...especially since you told Teila that he reminds you of Kharis."  
  
"Yes...but that was the reason," Aura said. "I didn't want him to think I was latching on to him like that..."  
  
"I doubt he would have thought that," Lisa said. "Anthony just has a kind heart...just think about what he had done for Amy."  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." Aura said, not sounding as if she was paying attention.  
  
Lisa looked over at Aura and asked, "You...still worried about returning to your Mobius a bit, aren't you?"  
  
Aura sighed and said, "Mostly because of Ryndar here. I'm afraid of bringing him with me to my Mobius, and considering how much he and Hogi-San seem to like each other, I may leave him here so he safe. But...I don't want to abandon him like his original family did..."  
  
Lisa nodded in understanding and said, "Just do what you think is best...Ryndar will understand." Lisa then lifted Hogi-San out of the tub and began drying him with a towel, illicting what sounded like tiny giggles from the small Sonichao. "Well...I'll leave you to finish up with Ryndar. I owe Kyle a bedtime story."  
  
"Alright...good night, Lisa," Aura said.  
  
As soon as Lisa and Hogi-San had left, Aura turned her attention back to Ryndar. After finishing cleaning him, she lifted him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel to dry him. She then looked at Ryndar and said, "Oh, Ryndar...I wish I didn't have to decide this..." Ryndar looked up at Aura with curious eyes. Aura looked down at Ryndar, and saw in his eyes something she hadn't realized before...  
  
"My goddess...what am I doing?" Aura said. "Ryndar is just like I was...an orphan. When my parents died, Kharis took care of me. Now...like Kharis...I'm taking care of Ryndar. I know Kharis would never have left for anywhere without me..." She then looked down at Ryndar and, knowing that Ryndar understood what she was saying, said, "Ryndar...the next place I'm going will be very dangerous. I'm not sure whether you'll be better off with me...or safe here with Lisa and Kyle. So...do you wish to stay here...or still go with me?"  
  
Ryndar gave his answer the only way he could...by nuzzling up to Aura while still wrapped in the towel she had put him in. Aura smiled and responded by hugging the still covered Chao. "Okay...we go together then..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He konked out as soon as his head hit the pillow."  
  
Knuckles was talking to the group as soon as Anthony entered his own bedroom. Many were concerned about what had happened to Anthony, especially Sonic, since he was one of the few to go super prior to the events on the ARK.  
  
"Will he be alright, Knuckles?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes," Knuckles said with certainty. "Sonic, you've been through this as well. It takes a while for the body to get used to exposure to the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"Yeah, Knux...but this is the first time the Emeralds actually ENTERED someone's body!" Sonic retorted.  
  
"A-hem..." Lazer said, getting everyone's attention. "Forget about me?"  
  
"Lazer...you didn't have the Servers in you," Sonic said. "Those red Emeralds in you aren't as powerful."  
  
"Perhaps, but Anthony is different," Knuckles said. "From what I could see...it seems the Emeralds actually work well with Anthony's psionics. He can actually use the Emeralds to mimic the Descendancy Powers, without actually having to draw upon the Powers beforehand."  
  
"Even so...someone should keep an eye on him for a while," Red Sonic said.  
  
"I'll do that," Amy piped up.  
  
"Amy, are you sure?" Sally said.  
  
"I'm positive," Amy said. "I am a member of his family now, after all."  
  
"Alright," Rebecca said, and the stood up. "Well...we'd better all get to bed as well. After this busy day, we could all use the rest."  
  
"Especially me..." Tails said. "Since we're all doing our own thing tomorrow, I was going to try fixing the TGM again, and I could really use the rest."  
  
"So you can get oiled on again?" Amy said, slyly.  
  
"Oh, ha ha..." Tails said, and then got up and walked to his room.  
  
The rest of the group took that as their cue and all walked off to their own rooms, saying their good nights. Amy, however, stopped on route to her room and stepped into Anthony's room. Anthony was still sleeping heavily, oblivious to Amy's approach. She then kissed Anthony lightly on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, Anthony," to him. 


	7. To Each Their Own

Chapter 7 - To Each Their Own  
  
The next morning saw most of the group waking up at the hotel. Tails was already gone and en route to the train station so he could head for the workshop to get to work on the TGM. As for Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Amy, they were busy sharing breakfast in the main room. The conversation began to pick up as soon as Red Sonic, Lazer, Mina, and Rebecca joined them.  
  
"Okay...well, we know Amy's going to stay here to keep an eye on Anth," Sonic said, "but what about the rest of us? This is one 'hog that does NOT want to stick around doing nothing."  
  
"Well...I was planning on helping Meens with her running, since she needs all the help she can get with that," Red Sonic.  
  
"RED!" Mina said, disdainfully.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean any disrespect, Meens," Red said. "I just figured you'd want to get your control under control."  
  
"You'll be in good company, anyway..." Lazer said. "I was planning on polishing up my swordplay. Now that I can control the Wanrikken, I'd figure I'd better fine tune its use."  
  
"In that case, I'd better stick with you in case you collapse like Anthony after a Final Power," Rebecca quipped.  
  
"As for the rest of us..." Knuckles spoke up saying, "what say we cruise around town? I know I wanted to show Julie-Su the sights, since she hasn't been here before."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Sally said.  
  
"Well...let's get moving then!" Sonic said, standing up.  
  
As the group began to move towards their respective locations, Mina turned towards Amy and asked, "Amy...are you sure you'll be alright up here by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine, guys!" Amy said. "Besides...it's not like I'll be sitting idly around, waiting for Anthony to wake up!"  
  
"Oh? What do you mean?" Red Sonic asked.  
  
Amy smiled slyly and pulled out a Gameboy Advance from the pocket of her dress. "Let's just say I picked up one habit from Anthony that works out in this situation..."  
  
The rest of the group laughed at that remark.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The modest apartment of Ryan Perreault looked like the typical apartment of a bachelor...complete with a few clothes strewn about at random locations. As for Ryan himself, he was about to wake up and see about meeting up with the rest of the gang. However...he was about to receive a pleasant surprise as he found himself being woken up by a kiss on the lips.  
  
Ryan smiled as he continued the kiss and began to embrace the person giving it. He then opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a female, purple quilled and very muscular hedgehog he knew and loved. This hedgehog was Bristy "Knife" Hedgehog, someone who served with him in Angel Island's Air Force, and who is now his fiancee.  
  
"Hey...when did you get back from Neos?" Ryan asked after releasing the kiss.  
  
"Just came in this morning," Bristy said as Ryan started to get ready. "Though I see you've been a busy boy the last few days!"  
  
"Yeah...the papers probably have every last detail about the PHM and how a group led by a dashing young military trained echidna put them down for good," Ryan said as he put on his shirt.  
  
"Funny...most of the news stories seem to focus on the Gamemaster," Bristy said, catching his bluff.  
  
"Touche..." Ryan said, finally dressed and ready. "Maybe you'll get a chance to meet the man before he returns to New Mobotropolis."  
  
"I hope so, but I'm more hoping we can meet up with Knux," Bristy said, holding up a paw which had a ring on the third digit. "So we can tell him the news?"  
  
"Oh yeah...I was going to tell him about that," Ryan said. "But, in a way, it's great you're here! We can tell him together! Sally's here as well, so you can even ask her to be a bridesmaid, if you want!"  
  
"Ryan...I couldn't do THAT!" Bristy said. "She's a princess!"  
  
"Yeah...but she's also your friend, so it wouldn't hurt to ask," Ryan said. "Worst thing that could happen is she could say 'no'. Of course, best thing that could happen is she could convince her father to hold the wedding at the palace!"  
  
Bristy giggled at that. "Great...even though Knux probably wants to hold it on the island?"  
  
"Well...we'll decide later," Ryan said. "Right now, let's see to meeting up with them. But first..."  
  
"What?" Bristy asked.  
  
Ryan smiled and pulled Bristy close. "Let's just say I have some catching up to do since you were gone..." He then gave Bristy another kiss on the lips.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well...you're here early..."  
  
Teila opened the door wide to let Tails into the workshop. "Well...I wanted to get the TGM fixed before we head back to Mobotropolis," Tails answered back, "and the sooner...the better!"  
  
"Well, hopefully you can fix it, kid..." Tyreke said. "Anth really did a number to it..."  
  
"WILL YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE, TAILS?" Gamma asked.  
  
"Sure...I wouldn't mind a couple of extra paws," Tails said, entering the main hanger and removing his gloves, placing them on a nearby bench. He then laid back on a gurney and wheeled himself under the TGM to continue his work.  
  
Metal Sonic came in at that moment and walked over to where Tails was working. He then did a quick scan of the TGM. [Looks like external damage for the most part, Tails,] Metal said. [My scans do detect several severed cables near where you are looking.]  
  
"Thanks, Metal," Tails said. "Can you hand me a pair of needle nose pliers?"  
  
Metal grabbed a pair of pliers and handed them to Tails. Tails then began to fiddle with something in the TGM, and then Metal said, [Uh...Tails? That's not one of the cables, that's...]  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" Tails said, and then wheeled himself from beneath the TGM...once again, with a large blotch of oil covering his facial fur.  
  
[...an oil line...] Metal concluded.  
  
Teila and Tyreke both giggled at the sight, and then Teila said, "I'll get a towel..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow was eating his breakfast slowly, deep in thought while Rouge was busy getting ready. Although he enjoyed the time he spent with Rouge on the beach, he still felt...incomplete, for some reason. Hopefully, he would feel a bit better after spending some more time with his friends.  
  
His friends.  
  
That felt a bit weird to him. At first, many of them were his enemies at first, a couple merely his allies...now they were more. It would take some getting used to, that was for sure.  
  
When Rouge was finally finished, she noticed the thoughtful look on Shadow's face as she walked into the eating area. "Something on your mind, Shadow?" she asked him.  
  
"Just trying to get used to all this," Shadow said. "It's strange having many friends after being alone for so long..."  
  
"I understand..." Rouge said, sitting down next to Shadow. "I bet a lot of things are going to be strange to you."  
  
Shadow nodded in agreement, and then turned towards Rouge. "So...what's on tap for today?"  
  
"Don't know..." Rouge said. "Not sure what the others have planned after what happened yesterday..."  
  
It was at that point that they heard a knock on the door. Rouge opened it and found Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, and Julie-Su on the other side.  
  
"Hey, Rouge," Sonic said. "We're planning on showing Julie here the sights, and wanted to know if you two wanted to join us. I'm sure Shadow could use a tour..."  
  
Shadow, who had finished his breakfast and was placing the plates in the sink, said, "Why not? Rouge and I were wondering what to do today."  
  
"Cool," Sonic said.  
  
"So where should we go first?" Sally asked. "This city is huge..."  
  
"How about the Chao Gardens?" Julie-Su suggested. "I've been wanting to see what those look like..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See you later, Aunt Lisa!"  
  
Kyle waved goodbye to Lisa as he ran towards where his friend, Cream, lived. As soon as Lisa reentered the studio and walked back towards the area where her living quarters were, she saw Aura finally coming down from her room, carrying both Hogi-San and Ryndar.  
  
"I see you were given a Chao double cuddle," Lisa said, smiling a bit. "Feel any better from yesterday?"  
  
"A bit..." Aura said, handing Hogi-San to Lisa. Hogi-San immediately wriggled happily in Lisa'a arms upon Lisa taking him.  
  
As Lisa held Hogi-San, an idea popped into her head. "Perhaps...all you need a bit of a confidence booster..."  
  
Aura looked at Lisa with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well..." Lisa said, cracking her knuckles. "I know quite a bit about magic. Perhaps I can figure out some other powers you might know. We already know about your transportation and lightning abilities...perhaps you know other abilities. If you're going to return to your Mobius to help stop Robotnik there, some other powers could help."  
  
"Why not?" Aura said, setting Ryndar down on the ground. "It might be fun!"  
  
"Alright," Lisa said, setting Hogi-San on the ground and directing Aura near an open spot near the floor. "Sit down..."  
  
"On the floor?" Aura asked.  
  
"Sure...that way there's plenty of room for whatever spell materializes," Lisa explained. Aura nodded in understanding and sat down near where Lisa was sitting, and Lisa continued. "Now...just calm your mind, and look deep within yourself..."  
  
"You mean...like meditation?" Aura asked.  
  
"In a way," Lisa said. "When I learned my magic, I studied a bunch of books on the subject. However, since we don't have any resources that cover what your powers are...sometimes the best way to find what powers you have is to let them come to the surface on their own."  
  
Aura nodded in understanding, and closed her eyes so she could concentrate. Meanwhile, as Lisa kept watch on Aura, Hogi-San tugged at Ryndar's elbow, motioning for him to go into another room. As Ryndar tried to go back towards where his "mom" was, Hogi-San tugged harder, even shaking his head with a look of fear on his face...as if he was saying that they should not be there when whatever happens, happens.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While he was still sleeping, Anthony found himself subjected to a dream...  
  
He found himself back in Relm, the world within his own mind. It was then that he noticed a large glowing sphere of sorts near a open stretch of land. As he walked towards it, he sensed there was something familiar about it, but he couldn't figure out what. When he reached the sphere, he touched it, and sensed a large amount of emotion...anquish being the strongest of them.  
  
"What...is this thing?" Anthony thought to himself.  
  
It was then that he saw seven glowing lights approch him and the sphere. Anthony figured that they represented the Chaos Emeralds in some way, but couldn't understand why they were there. He then thought he heard one of them speak...  
  
"Your full potential cannot be reached...unless you free what is in that sphere..."  
  
"What?" Anthony said, addressing the voice. "What are you talking about?" However, instead of getting an answer, the lights disappeared.  
  
Anthony looked at where the lights were in confusion for a while, and then turned his attention towards the sphere. "Did...I create this?" He then decided to destroy it, if possible. Creating a sword from pure thought, he struck at the sphere several times. However, the strikes did little or no damage. He then stopped and put his hand against the sphere.  
  
"Have I been holding in more emotions than what I let on to the others?" Anthony thought to himself. As he sensed the feelings of anguish from the sphere, he suddenly realized what they were. "Oh my...I have...and they just got worse because of the Emeralds..." He then sighed and said, "No more...I want to let them go..."  
  
He then watched as the sphere began to crack, and then explode into a bright light...  
  
...and found himself awake in his bed, and beginning to show tears in his eyes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the group which included Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, and Shadow began to file out of Rouge's apartment building, they began to talk. "I think you'll like the city, Shadow," Rouge said. "Even without the PHM or some other villian causing trouble, it can be a pretty exciting place."  
  
"I'm sure it is, Rouge," Shadow said. "So...where is this, Chao Garden?"  
  
Before Rouge could answer, the group heard a voice speak up. "Hey, guys!"  
  
The six looked over towards the source of the voice and saw Ryan and Bristy running towards them. Sally's eyes widened upon seeing Bristy.  
  
"Bristy?!?" she said, and then squealed in delight. She then gave Bristy a hug as she approached, as if Bristy were a sister she hadn't seen in ages. "Oh, Goddess, it's been ages! What have you been up to?" Sally asked after releasing the hug.  
  
"A lot, Sally," Bristy said. "I just got back from Neos on a little business trip for Station Square, and before that..." She then showed Sally the engagement ring.  
  
All eyes, save for Ryan's and Bristy's, went wide upon seeing the ring.  
  
"No way!" Sonic cried.  
  
"Ryan...why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"With everything that's been going on? I didn't have a chance to," Ryan said. "Besides, this is a lot better, since we could both spring the news on you guys. Naturally, you guys AND your families are all invited..." He then shot a look towards Sonic. "...even if that does mean your brother's going to be there."  
  
"You're STILL holding a grudge against Manic, Ryan?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"Hey...I'm still waiting for an APOLOGY from that guy!" Ryan said, voice slightly raised.  
  
"Don't worry, Bat...I'll keep him on a tight leash," Sonic quipped. "Besides, I'm sure the guy is classy enough NOT to ruin your day..."  
  
"Oh, and speaking of which," Bristy said, looking towards Sally, "Sally, I would be honored if you would be my Maid of Honor at the wedding, once we set up a date."  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm the one honored!" Sally said. "We can even hold the wedding at the Palace in Mobotropolis!"  
  
"No way! The Palace in Mobara would be much cooler, since it looks like a cathedral almost," Sonic said.  
  
"Guys...thanks, but..." Ryan said, looking towards Knuckles, "I was hoping to have the wedding on Angel Island, home of the guy I want as my Best Man."  
  
"I'm honored, Ryan..." Knuckles said. "I'm sure I could get Athair or Tobor to hold the ceremony as well."  
  
"Maybe you can get Amy to be your Flower Girl," Julie-Su said.  
  
"Actually, we were going to have Cream be the Flower Girl, since she's the niece of your friend Bunnie, Sally," Bristy said. She then looked towards Rouge and Shadow. "Of course, you two are also invited as well."  
  
Shadow was shocked. "I...I don't know..."  
  
"We would be honored, Bristy," Rouge said, prompting Shadow to look at her. "Don't worry, Shadow...it's not like we have to do anything."  
  
"Guess all we need to wait for is the date then," Sonic said.  
  
"So...did you two want to join us?" Julie-Su asked. "We were going to show Shadow around town."  
  
"Sure! I can even show you the dresses we have picked out for everyone," Bristy said.  
  
The group then began to walk towards their first destination.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about a couple of hour's work, the TGM was beginning to look like it originally did when Tails first showed it to Anthony. As it happened, there wasn't that much internal damage to repair, and with Metal, Sonic, Gamma, Teila, and Tyreke helping, the work was finished in record time.  
  
"Just one more..." Tails said as he worked on the final connection. "And DONE!" He wheeled himself out from underneath the TGM. He was practically covered with oil and grease over most of his fur, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"SCANNING..." Gamma said, examining the TGM with his sensors. "ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL. NO FURTHER REPAIRS NEEDED."  
  
[That's good...] Metal Sonic said. [After what Packbell did, I'm surprised this thing wasn't totaled.]  
  
"Well...the pilot's faced Packbell before many times, so that gave an advantage of sorts," Teila said.  
  
"Hey, kid...why don't you go take a shower? You look like you took a bath in raw sewage," Tyreke said.  
  
"Alright," Tails said, walking inside the living quarters and towards the bathroom.  
  
As soon as Tails walked inside, Tyreke turned his attention towards Gamma. "Hey, Gamma...can I ask you something?"  
  
"PROCEED," Gamma said.  
  
"Well...how the heck can your original programming still exist?" Tyreke asked. "Last I heard, your programming was originally that of a bird that was placed inside your hull as an organic CPU of sorts."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Gamma stated. "THE BIRD WAS PLACED INSIDE ME AS AN EXPERIMENT IN USING AN ORGANISM'S MENTAL PROCESSES TO HANDLE MORE COMPLEX PROGRAM PROCESSING...THE SAME WITH THE OTHERS OF THE E-SERIES. HOWEVER...PRIOR TO WHAT WAS THOUGHT TO BE MY ORIGINAL DESTRUCTION, THE MENTAL PROCESSES OF THE BIRD SOMEHOW ENCODED ITSELF IN MY PROGRAMMING. ESSENTIALLY...ITS MIND BECAME MY PROGRAM."  
  
[An engram...] Metal Sonic mused. [The Doc used something similar when he created me, essentially "copying" Sonic's biological and psychological information...his "life data", as it were...into me. Except in your case, Gamma, it was not by choice.]  
  
"INDEED," Gamma said. "PERHAPS...THAT BIRD'S MIND WAS STRONG ENOUGH TO OVERRIDE THE PROGRAMMING."  
  
"Just like a few of the Robians did during Robotnik's rule," Teila said.  
  
"Okay...that makes sense," Tyreke said. After a while, he then looked towards whereTails had went and said, "Strange...I heard him take a short shower, he should have come back out here by now. I'll go check..."  
  
As soon as he had left, Metal Sonic looked down towards the ground and let out a metallic sounding sigh. This didn't fail to catch Teila's attention. "Is something wrong, Metal?" she asked.  
  
[You wouldn't understand...] Metal said.  
  
"Try me," Teila said.  
  
Metal looked towards Teila and said, [It's just...something I'm afraid of...]  
  
"Afraid?!?" Teila said, a bit surprised. "I didn't think anything frightened you..."  
  
[Not much does,] Metal said. [But...I still have a lot of Sonic's feelings and emotions inside me. Including...not wanting to die...]  
  
"That makes sense, I guess..." Teila said. "No one wants to die, except of old age."  
  
[But it's different for me...] Metal said. [When you organics die, your soul goes off to someplace called "The Beyond". I'm just a soulless robot...and if the people of Mobius decide to deactivate me for good, I'll be gone...] He then appeared to give an involuntary shudder and said, [I don't want to cease to exist...just like that...]  
  
Teila covered her mouth with her paw in shock. She had never expected to see Metal act like this, and was actually concerned for him. She then did something unexpected...as she went over and hugged Metal.  
  
[Wha...what are you doing, Teila?] Metal Sonic said, surprised at her actions.  
  
"Comforting a friend..." Teila said, "because it looked like you needed some reassurance."  
  
[I'm...a friend...to you?] Metal said, still surprised. For some reason, the gesture seemed to help him feel a bit better, and then he returned the hug. He even said, in a low volume, [Thank you...Teila...]  
  
Almost as soon as Metal returned the hug, Tyreke walked back into the workshop and said, "Hey guys, you should see..." He then saw Teila hugging Metal and asked, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Teila looked up towards Tyreke and let go of the hug she had on Metal Sonic. "Just trying to help a friend through his emotions...what's going on?"  
  
"Oh...you should see this..." Tyreke said. "Classic Kodak moment...Tails apparently was so tired after working on the TGM, that after he dried off he collapsed on the couch in the sitting room and is fast asleep, using his towel as a blanket." He then looked at Metal Sonic and said, "Um...but first, did you want to tell me...?"  
  
[IF...I feel like it, Tyreke,] Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Uh, right..." Tyreke said, and then turned towards the door, leading Teila towards where he saw Tails.  
  
Metal Sonic shook his head in disbelief and said, [E-Series...for the cybernetic life of me, I will never understand organics...]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
Sonic's statement mirrored the rest as they looked at the dresses that Ryan and Bristy had picked out for the bridesmaids and flower girl for their wedding. Since both Ryan and Bristy were with Downunda's military, they would be wearing their uniforms. But the dresses that were picked out even made the guys in the group get wowed out.  
  
"Those dresses look gorgeous, Bristy," Sally said. "You even picked out a cute dress for Cream! Has she seen it?"  
  
"She has...and I don't think she can't wait for the wedding," Bristy said, giggling a bit.  
  
As Sally and Bristy talked, Shadow looked at the dress curiously. He then turned to Rouge and asked, "Rouge...what is a wedding?"  
  
Rouge, surprised at Shadow's question, asked, "You've never been told what a wedding is?"  
  
"No..." Shadow said. "Most of what I learned I learned from Maria, and she never got to that."  
  
"Oh..." Rouge said. She then told Shadow, "Well...a wedding is a ceremony where two people who love each other, a boy and a girl who aren't in the same family, agree to become husband and wife. Essentialy, becoming members of the same family."  
  
"I...see...I think..." Shadow said.  
  
"Sorry," Rouge said. "I can't explain it too well. In the past, I wasn't what you would call the marrying type, since I couldn't find anyone I really loved."  
  
"Oh..." Shadow said. "And now?"  
  
"Well...maybe..." Rouge said, moving closer to Shadow. "But it's usually customary to get to know the person you care for first..."  
  
"I see, and Ryan and Bristy know each other pretty well?" Shadow asked.  
  
Rouge looked over towards Ryan and Bristy, who engaged in a liplock as the rest of the group looked over at some of the tuxedos that were picked out. Knuckles, who looked back towards his friend, wondered if he was going to come up for air anytime soon.  
  
"I'd say they know each other pretty well," Rouge said, smirking a bit.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The scene had not changed for the last hour. Aura was still concentrating and meditating while Lisa kept watch. Lisa was starting to get a little concerned, since when she usually meditated like this she usually found some new ability before now. She decided to take a chance...  
  
"Anything, Aura?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Well...I sense...something, but..." Aura began to say.  
  
"Yes?" Lisa asked.  
  
"It seems...a bit too powerful..." Aura said. "Not even my teleportation power seemed this powerful...though it feels similar to my lightning bolt ability."  
  
"In that case...let's see it..." Lisa said, standing up. "Extend your paws and just release a little bit of the energy you sense."  
  
"But...what if I hit something? You seem to have a lot of expensive things here..." Aura said, a bit worried.  
  
"Don't worry," Lisa said. "If you just release a little bit of it, it should extend any further than a few inches past your paws."  
  
"Alright, I'll try it..." Aura said, and then extended her paws outwards. She concentrated on releasing some of the energy she sensed within her and channeled it towards her paws, keeping a close eye on them to see what happens. Pretty soon, a small fireball materialized, creating a quick flash and causing Aura to yelp in surprise and jump back from her sitting position.  
  
"Cool! You can use fire magic as well!" Lisa said. "That might come in..." She then noticed that Aura had a very scared look on her face. "Aura? Are you alright?"  
  
"No...I don't..." Aura said, stammering as she spoke. She appeared almost paralyzed in fear. "Why...?"  
  
"Aura?" Lisa said, still trying to get Aura's attention. "What's...?"  
  
"NO!! I DON'T WANT THIS POWER!!!" Aura screamed, now in hysterics. She then began to cringe into a fetal position and continued to scream, "I DON'T WANT IT!!!"  
  
"Aura! Calm down!" Lisa said, grabbing Aura by the shoulders and trying to comfort her, but with little luck. Aura continued to scream in hysterics as Lisa continued to yell, "Aura! Aura!!"  
  
Hogi-San and Ryndar, confused by the screaming, peeked into the room and saw Lisa trying to calm Aura down. Both were just as confused by what was transpiring as Lisa was.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy was the next to be confused by what was transpiring.  
  
She decided to step out and grab some donuts since she hadn't gotten any breakfast. When she returned, she saw a sight that shocked her. Anthony was awake, but was sitting on the couch and appeared to be sobbing heavily. Amy could sense a high level of distress from Anthony, as if he was releasing a lot of anguish over something.  
  
She quickly set the bag of donuts on the counter, and ran over to where Anthony was. "Anthony? Goddess...what's wrong?"  
  
It was then that Anthony began to calm down...and Amy could sense the distress leaving him. He then looked up towards Amy and said, "I...I'm sorry you had to see that..."  
  
"Anthony...what were you crying for?" Amy asked, confused by Anthony's behavior. "I thought you were over what happened!"  
  
"I was...but I was releasing something I was holding in for a while..." Anthony said. "Something I've been holding in since day one..."  
  
"Since...we first arrived on South Island?" Amy asked.  
  
"No...since I first entered Arcadia..." Anthony said.  
  
Amy was even more shocked. "Wha...what were you holding in...for that long?"  
  
Anthony sighed and then said, "You'd better sit down. You...might not like this..."  
  
Amy did as Anthony suggested, and then Anthony began to talk. "Ever since I first entered Arcadia, I was genuinely excited by the prospect of actually going to the worlds of my favorite games. But...as I saw how real the battles were as well, especially those on Mobius, I was beginning to wish it wasn't real. I was wishing that everything would just go away and disappear, and that I could wake up from whatever nightmare I was in." He then looked up at Amy and said, "But...because I knew it was all real, and that I couldn't wake up, I wanted to do what you just saw me do. Let it all out...every bit of anguish I felt inside at what was happening...every bit of guilt I had at wishing the friends I had made weren't real..."  
  
Amy began to understand. "Oh...I see. You...didn't want us to know because of...how you'd think we'd react?"  
  
Anthony nodded, and then bowed his head in shame. "I am honored to have great friends like you all...and I do like having you in particular as a member of my extended family now. But...it still hurts...so much..."  
  
Amy nodded in understanding, and then sat closer to Anthony. She then placed a paw under Anthony's chin and lifted it so Anthony looked straight at her.  
  
"What is it?" Anthony asked.  
  
"You've let me cry on your shoulder many times when I needed it..." Amy said. "...now, let me give you a shoulder to cry on, so you can cry your last tears."  
  
Anthony understood what Amy said, and then hugged her close. He then began to cry again, letting out what was left of his tears.  
  
It was at that moment that Red Sonic, Mina, Lazer, and Rebecca decided to come up from where they were training. "You're getting better, Meens," Red Sonic commented. "Still need a little work though..."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad I have you training me," Mina said. It was then that they noticed what was transpiring with Anthony and Amy. "Amy? What's wrong with...?"  
  
"Guys...give us a moment..." Amy said, looking up towards the group.  
  
"No...it's alright...I'm done," Anthony said, letting go of the hug he had on Amy and wiping the last of his tears away.  
  
"Anthony, what's wrong?" Rebecca said. "I thought..."  
  
"So did Amy..." Anthony said, knowing what Rebecca was going to say. He took a large intake of breath and then looked towards the group. "Don't worry...I'll tell you everything..." 


	8. Revelations

Chapter 8 - Revelations  
  
"You should have contacted me earlier..."  
  
Lisa opened the door wide to let in a friend of hers. She was a tall reddish furred fox who was wearing a gold locket around her neck, and appeared to walk with a sort of pride and purpose. Her name was Alexandra Sapfo Luminis, or Alexa to her friends, one of whom was Lisa, in a way. Though really, Lisa and Alexa were magic rivals, always challenging each other to magic duels. Alexa would always offer to help Lisa when she practiced her magic, but Lisa preferred to learn on her own.  
  
"Had you come to me first...perhaps this wouldn't have happened to Aura..."  
  
Unfortunately...this meant leaving herself open to Alexa's barbs. Though meant in fun, Lisa still can't take a few of them.  
  
"Look...if I knew she'd react like this, I would have asked for your help," Lisa said. "I didn't she would, seeing as how she used lightning before..."  
  
"Well, it's rare that you DO think..." Alexa kiddingly said, causing Lisa to seethe a bit. "But I do see your point. Perhaps there is something more to Aura's reaction..."  
  
Lisa led Alexa into a room where Aura was laying down. Aura was currently hugging her legs close to her, almost in the same fetal position she was in earlier. The only difference was she wasn't screaming anymore, but was half asleep from fatigue from when she was screaming. Ryndar was presently licking at her face, trying to comfort his "mother" as well as wiping her tears. Hogi-San, who was also watching over Aura, walked over to Lisa and allowed himself to be picked up by her.  
  
"She's been like that for the past hour or so..." Lisa explained. "After she finally stopped screaming after she used that fireball power, she broke down into heavy sobs and when she stopped crying, she fell asleep out of exhaustion."  
  
"Hmmm...well, we'd best not wake her right now," Alexa said, sitting down in a nearby chair and continuing to watch over Aura. "She'll probably tell us once she's awake and feels ready to talk. Besides...looks like her Chao is helping calm her down a bit..."  
  
Lisa smiled a bit as she watched Ryndar continuing to "kiss" Aura. As she grabbed another chair and sat down, Alexa then spoke up. "So...while we're waiting for Aura to awaken, tell me about this adventure you had aboard the Colony ARK..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Very little was being said in the hotel room...  
  
After Anthony had finished explaining to the group why they had seen Amy needing to comfort him, several present were unsure what to say in reaction to it. At the present, they were nibbling on the donuts that Amy had brought, since she had gotten enough to share.  
  
After a while, Lazer then spoke up. "Anthony...if it's any consolation, I've felt the same way as you. I've wished that what happened on Mobius never happened as well..."  
  
Anthony looked up towards Lazer and said, "Yeah, right. Did you wish that this world would cease to exist?"  
  
"At one point...I actually did..." Lazer said, surprising Anthony a bit. "I was really upset at what happened to Xadra...so much so that I wished everything would just...disappear."  
  
"Damn..." Anthony said, shocked a bit.  
  
"It's nothing to be surprised about, Anthony," Mina said. "No one wants to see anything bad happen to anybody...so it's natural to wish something bad never happened."  
  
"Yeah...you're right..." Anthony said.  
  
"At least you've finally come to terms with what you've experienced," Rebecca said. "Hopefully, you can move on...like Lazer and I have despite what happened to Xadra."  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement. "I think I'm ready to do so...and I know the perfect way to start."  
  
"How's that?" Red Sonic asked.  
  
Anthony stood up and then addressed the group. "Well...right now, Aura is planning on returning to her own Mobius to help with the freedom fight going on there. Our war is over...so I figure we can at least help with her's."  
  
"How are we going to do that, Anthony?" Amy asked.  
  
"Simple..." Anthony said, and then turned towards Lazer and Red Sonic. "Guys...I assume your computers are connected to Earth's internet?"  
  
"Well, yeah...but why...?" Lazer began to say, and then realized what Anthony was suggesting. "Oh, I get it...since Aura's Mobius was covered in the Fleetway comic, we can use Earth's information on the Fleetway comic to prepare her!"  
  
"You got it," Anthony said. "So...shall we get to work?"  
  
"Alright...we'll get the computers up and running," Red Sonic said, as he, Rebecca, Mina, and Lazer filed back into the elevator.  
  
As Amy got up, following them, Anthony spoke up saying, "Amy...wait a minute. I want to speak to you..." He then looked towards the others and said, "We'll meet you in a minute, guys."  
  
"Alright...but don't take too long. Mina here has the patience of Sonic," Red Sonic quipped.  
  
"RED!!!" Mina said, as the elevator doors closed.  
  
As soon as the elevator closed, Amy looked towards Anthony and asked, "What is it, Anthony?"  
  
Anthony kneeled down to Amy's level and said, "I just wanted to thank you...for lending me that shoulder to cry on. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Aw...it was nothing," Amy said. "You've done that for me many times and besides...what's family for, 'big brother'?"  
  
Anthony smiled and then drew Amy into a tight hug, which Amy returned with a smile of her own. After a while, the two of them then walked to where the elevator was which led to the old Freedom Fighter base, which the others went into. Anthony then stopped and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong, Anthony?" Amy asked.  
  
"I need to send them a telepathic message to come back up..." Anthony said. "I forgot that my handprint doesn't work on the reader."  
  
Amy promptly facefaulted.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic's group was currently filing out of a clothing store, which had decided to stay open despite recent events. Rouge was currently carrying a small bag which had some spare socks and gloves for Shadow. The group was talking about where they should go next. It was at that time that they saw another group walking towards them...which included Teila, Tyreke, Metal Sonic, Gamma, and a very sleepy looking Tails.  
  
"Hey there, guys!" Sonic said, waving as they approached. He then laid eyes on Tails. "Whoa...you look wiped, bro."  
  
"He's still kinda groggy from his naps," Teila said, giggling a bit. "He took one at the workshop and another one on the train here."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have gottten up so early to fix the TGM, Tails..." Sally remarked.  
  
"Well...I had to do it sometime before we left," Tails said.  
  
"WHAT IS OUR NEXT OBJECTIVE?" Gamma asked in his typical monotone.  
  
"Well...uh...we were still discussing that," Bristy said.  
  
It was then that Tyreke noticed Bristy in the group. "Bristy? When did you get back?"  
  
"Just this morning," Bristy said, and then showed her engagement ring. "But, it was enough time to tell of mine and Ryan's upcoming nuptuals..."  
  
Teila squealed in delight, and then started to congradulate Bristy. Metal Sonic was still covering his metal ears. [Cripes...that nearly took out a sensor!]  
  
"Oh, sorry, Metal..." Teila said.  
  
"Well...let's keep walking," Julie-Su said. "We can catch you guys up on what Bristy told us about the wedding!"  
  
As the group continued to walk and talk, they eventually reached the park where the memorial marker to Shadow was put. Sonic glanced towards where it was as they passed the park.  
  
"What are you looking at, Sonic?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Well...remember how we thought you were dead?" Sonic asked, prompting a nod from Shadow. Sonic then pointed towards the park and said, "We put a marker in your honor in a secluded area of that park over there. A private memorial from the Freedom Fighters."  
  
Shadow looked towards where Sonic was pointing and asked, "Really? Can I see it?"  
  
"Well, you can, but..." Rouge began to say.  
  
"What is it, Rouge?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"After the city learned that Shadow was alive and well on the ARK, the name was changed on the marker," Rouge explained.  
  
Several of the group looked at each other in confusion, unsure whose name could have been put on it. Shadow then spoke up. "I'd like to see it anyway."  
  
Sonic and Sally, as well as others in the group, all nodded in understanding and led Shadow towards the marker. They led him towards the clearing and showed him the marker, and Shadow read the inscription out loud. "In loving memory of a hero who made everyone happy..."  
  
He then gasped...and just stared at the name on the marker.  
  
Sonic looked over Shadow's shoulder and gasped as well, noticing the name on the marker.  
  
MARIA KINTOBOR  
  
Sonic then turned towards the other and spoke quietly towards them. "It's Maria...her name on the marker now."  
  
Several of the group began to nod in understanding and looked back towards Shadow. Shadow began to kneel near the marker and then began to finger the lettering of Maria's name.  
  
"Shadow?" Sally began to say, showing concern for the dark hedgehog.  
  
"Please leave me..." Shadow said, speaking almost in a whisper. "I'd like to be alone right now."  
  
Several of the group were unsure whether they should, and then Rouge nodded, signaling to the others that they probably should leave him alone. They began to walk away from the marker, leaving Shadow still kneeling in front of the marker. They stopped just near the edge of the park, and began to gather, still keeping an eye where Shadow was.  
  
"Poor guy...who knows what he's going through right now," Sonic said as he turned towards the group, focusing on Rouge. "Rouge, why was Maria's name put on that marker?"  
  
"The government felt it was only fair, seeing as how Maria actually sacrificed herself to save Shadow...who in turn helped Sonic fight the Biolizard," Rouge explained.  
  
The group nodded in understanding, and then turned back towards where Shadow was. "We'll wait for him," Bristy said. "He'll come out when he feels he's ready."  
  
"Yeah..." Teila said, agreeing. She then added, "I hope..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All that psi ability...and zero foresight. Maybe they should call it 'Anthony Bault syndrome', instead of 'Dr. Robotnik Syndrome'..."  
  
Anthony's comment made the group laugh as Anthony's palmprint was being read into a scanner, thus allowing him to use the elevator to the former base when needed. The group then turned their attentions to several computer screens, all of which were connected to Earth's internet.  
  
"Okay...let's get surfing!" Red Sonic said as the group began to get ready.  
  
"So...we basically just need to look for any information of the Fleetway series," Rebecca said, "and that should give us information on Aura's world?"  
  
"Hopefully...if I am right about the fics that the author self of Aura plans to write," Anthony said. "Actually...the previous fics she removed from the net also appeared Fleetway based, so we should be on target."  
  
"Good...then this should be easy," Lazer said, as he began to type in several addresses.  
  
"While you guys are looking for that info, I'm going to look at the author self's account on Fanfiction.net to see if I can find anything," Anthony said.  
  
"You should find this interesting then," Mina said. "You may find...yourself on that site!"  
  
Anthony raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Mina. "The HELL?!? What are you talking about? My author self is on Rift-Earth, and we're looking at Arcadia-Earth's internet."  
  
Mina giggled a bit, and then continued. "Washu found a way to make it so the fics all unite on a single site, whether it is posted on Arcadia-Earth's, Rift-Earth's, or Ani-Earth's version of that site."  
  
Anthony shook his head in disbelief, and then commented, "Too bad I don't know my author self's login...I could probably undo his mistakes so he looks less like a doofus!"  
  
(A/N: I don't believe this! My own SIFF is making fun of me!)  
  
"Aw, leave him alone, Anthony," Amy said. "At least he was nice enough to write about your adventures!"  
  
(A/N: Thanks, Ames...)  
  
"True enough," Anthony said, as he brought up the FF.net account of Aura Starfire. He then began to peruse the files on it. "Well...looks like I was on the money. Aura's author self has a fic here called 'After the Battle' which seems to chronicle what Sonic went through after Johnny's death. Even takes the 'It's a Wonderful Life' approach and shows Sonic what the world would've been like without him..." He then snickered a bit and said, "Hey Ames...you finally get to kiss the guy!"  
  
Amy giggled a bit at that, and then Anthony glanced at another file. "Hmmm...this should be interesting..."  
  
"What is it, Anthony?" Amy asked.  
  
"There's a fic here called 'Hoshiko', and it seems to be about Aura," Anthony said. He then opened the link to the story.  
  
His next utterance best described what he saw...  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a while, Aura began to wake up as the fatigue she was waking up from began to fade. As she began to collect her thoughts, she noticed Ryndar clinging to her, half-asleep, and began to hug the tiny Chao. She was still scared of what had transpired earlier, and wished it was all just a bad nightmare.  
  
In fact...she was so fixated on what had happened that Alexa had to clear her throat to get her attention. An action which nearly caused Aura to jump out of her skin.  
  
"I apologize, Miss Starfire," Alexa said, trying to calm Aura down. "I wanted to know whether you were okay enough to talk."  
  
"I...I suppose so..." Aura said, finally looking up towards Alexa. "Wh...who are you?"  
  
"My apologies..." Alexa said. "My name is Alexandra Sapfo Luminis, but you can just call me Alexa. I'm a friend of Lisa's, and an expert in many types of magicks."  
  
Aura then looked up with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Then...you can get rid of this fire power I seem to have?"  
  
Alexa frowned and said, "I don't think so. Right now I'm more concerned with why you reacted so negatively to it. Lisa tells me you're also able to use lightning, which is similar in nature."  
  
Aura frowned and looked back down towards Ryndar. "I...I don't know if I can say..."  
  
Lisa then spoke up. "Aura...if you're afraid to say, we understand, but we'd like to try to help."  
  
"I understand..." Aura said, hugging Ryndar closer. "But you see...it has something to do...with what happened when I was very young..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"According to this fic, Aura lost her parents to a fire caused by one of Robotnik's attacks while she was still very young," Anthony explained, summarizing what he read in the fic. "She spent her childhood being raised by her brother, Kharis."  
  
"Sounds similar to what happened to many here on this Mobius," Lazer commented. "I bet her brother's worried about where she is..."  
  
"Actually...he's also dead. Aura said so at the beach yesterday," Rebecca commented. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Near the end of the fic, another attack takes place..." Anthony explained. He then took a deep breath and said, a bit more solumnly, "He took a fatal laser blast as he tried to protect Aura."  
  
Several of the group now had frowns on their face to match Anthony's. Mina also began to cry slightly as she remembered what had happened to other families on this version of Mobius. Red Sonic noticed this and drew Mina into an embrace.  
  
"This is where things get a little sticky..." Anthony said, "...because it makes me think I may have been wrong to convince Aura to return."  
  
"How's that, Anth?" Red Sonic asked.  
  
"The reason Aura teleported in the first place...was to get away," Anthony explained. "It was her first thought before her teleportation power kicked in..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and then I teleported to another world."  
  
Aura had just finished her story to Lisa and Alexa, and both seemed to understand what was going on. "I see..." Alexa said. "That would make sense. With what happened to your parents, it's understandable that you would have a fear of fire."  
  
"Yes..." Aura said, almost sounding like her mind was miles away.  
  
"Still...your lightning ability is similar to the laser blast that killed your brother," Alexa mused, "and you managed to overcome your fear of that."  
  
Aura involuntarily shuddered at that thought, causing her to hug Ryndar closer to herself as a result. Lisa glared at Alexa and said, "Nice going..."  
  
"Well, it's the truth," Alexa said, "and besides, what I described is part of her past, and it cannot hurt her now."  
  
"You call THAT not being hurt?" Lisa asked indicating Aura's reaction. At that time, Hogi-San leaped onto Aura's lap and started cuddling her in order to calm her.  
  
"Lisa...I'm not trying to be cruel," Alexa said. "Since she has the power of fire, and since I cannot fathom any way to remove this power, she's going to have to overcome this fear."  
  
"I'm not so sure, Alexa..." Lisa said, and then turned towards Aura. "Aura?"  
  
"I..." Aura began to say.  
  
"Yes?" Lisa asked, hoping to prompt a response.  
  
"I'm scared..." Aura said.  
  
Lisa walked over to where Aura was and placed a paw on Aura's shoulder, hoping to calm her like Hogi-San was trying to do. Alexa sat back in her chair and began stroking her muzzle in thought, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, what are you saying, Anthony?" Red Sonic asked. "We're now going to ask her to stay...after we already gave support for her returning?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Anthony said, "but it's not going to weigh too well on my conscience if I tell her go if she's afraid to do so."  
  
"Then...perhaps the choice is simpler than you think," Lazer said. "After all...it isn't our choice."  
  
"That's true..." Anthony said. He then looked towards the files that the others have compiled. "At least we have some information we can give Aura if she does decide to return, despite her fears.  
  
Rebecca then said, "Well then...what shall we do now?"  
  
"Why don't we find the others?" Amy suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "We can tell them what we found, and maybe they can help us figure out something."  
  
"Sounds good, Ames..." Anthony said, and then turned towards Mina, who was still presently being held by Red Sonic. "Mina? You okay?"  
  
"Getting there..." Mina said as she wiped away the last of her tears. "It's just...it almost seems her version of Mobius is as bad as ours was..."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya..." Anthony said. "But, it isn't going to do any good angsting over it...Amy proved that to me."  
  
Amy smiled upon hearing that, and then said, "Then let's go already! I'm WAAAAAAAAAAAAAITING!!!"  
  
Several of the group groaned at that. "Goddess...Ames...please..." Red Sonic said. "Bad enough the guy I'm cloned from says that..." He then noticed Mina giggling a bit. "But at least you cheered up Meens..."  
  
Anthony then shook his head in disbelief and said, "Let's GO already!" The group then filed into the elevator and took it back up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside of the memorial, the group was still waiting for Shadow to come out. Many were becoming increasingly worried as to what was going through Shadow's mind, and Rouge was even beginning to pace a bit. The only one not worried was Tails, but that was only because he was napping again, using Sally's lap as a pillow. Sally didn't seem to mind, and even patted the young kitsune's head as he dozed.  
  
"Man...he's been in there for more than an hour," Sonic said, looking towards where Shadow was. "What is he doing in there?"  
  
Metal Sonic then looked towards Tyreke and asked, [Tyreke, you're a psion like the Gamemaster is. Can you sense anything?]  
  
"Nothing..." Tyreke said. "If he's feeling anything, I would have sensed it by now."  
  
Rouge, after pacing for a while, then said, "That's it...I'm going back in."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Rouge?" Sally asked. "He did want to be alone."  
  
"I know..." Rouge said, "but we can't sit here forever. I...um, we..."  
  
"Rouge...go," Julie-Su said. "We understand."  
  
Rouge nodded in understanding, and then headed back towards where Shadow was.  
  
As soon as she had gone back, the group then heard a voice call out. "Guys!"  
  
Several of the group looked up, and saw Anthony, Amy, Red Sonic, Mina, Lazer, and Rebecca running towards them. Sonic was the first to answer. "Anth! You only JUST got up?!?"  
  
"Well...we did a little research before coming here," Lazer said. "We were looking up some stuff for Aura if she decides to return to her Mobius."  
  
"Let me guess..." Tyreke said. "Fleetway comic stuff?"  
  
"On the button," Anthony said, and then looked around at the group. "Okay, two questions. First, why the heck is Tails so tuckered out? Second, where's Rouge?"  
  
"Well...Tails got up pretty early to finish the work on the TGM," Sally said, smiling down at the sleeping kitsune. "As for Rouge..."  
  
"Yeah?" Amy said.  
  
Teila then looked towards where Rouge had went. "She went back towards the monument area over there. That monument was originally built for Shadow...but the name was changed to Maria Kintobor when Shadow was found alive. Shadow just spent the last hour in there doing...who knows what."  
  
"Hmmm..." Anthony said, understanding the situation. "Nothing to do but wait, I guess. Shadow will come out when he's good and ready."  
  
"I agree," Bristy said, standing up and approaching Anthony. "In the meantime, I don't believe we met, Gamemaster." She then extended a paw towards Anthony and said, "I'm Bristy 'Knife' Hedgehog, Ryan's fiancee."  
  
"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Brist...FIANCEE?!?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rouge quietly approached where Shadow was, hoping not to disturb whatever Shadow was doing. As she approached, she saw Shadow still sitting on the ground, looking towards the marker that was set in the ground. He almost appeared to be praying.  
  
As Rogue drew nearer, Shadow's ears perked up and he looked towards where Rouge was. "I wanted to be alone, Rouge..."  
  
"I...I know, Shadow, but..." Rouge said, "I was worried, since you had been sitting here for an hour."  
  
"I'm fine, Rouge..." Shadow said. "I was just...remembering..."  
  
"Remembering?" Rouge asked. "Remembering what?"  
  
"My time aboard the ARK," Shadow said.  
  
Rouge sat down across from where Shadow was sitting and asked, "Not all bad, I hope."  
  
"No," Shadow said. "The only bad times I remember were seeing Maria get killed, and being shot off and put in cryostasis."  
  
"Well...what were some of the good things you remember?" Rouge asked.  
  
Shadow frowned and said, "You wouldn't find them interesting..."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Rouge said, snapping Shadow to attention. "Please...tell me."  
  
Shadow looked up towards Rouge, noticing her look of concern, and then said, "Alright..." He then repositioned himself so he was sitting so he was facing Rouge, and then began to talk.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony, as well as the rest of his group, were soon caught up on events as told by the others. Anthony congradulated Ryan and Bristy on their upcoming nuptuals, and then he and the others decided to wait with the rest of the group for Shadow and Rouge.  
  
"So, you couldn't sense anything?" Anthony asked Tyreke.  
  
"Well...shock at first, but that was probably from seeing Maria's name on the marker," Tyreke explained. "Then...nothing. It's almost as if his mind went blank."  
  
"Or filling up..." Anthony said. "He's probably just looking back on old memories, both good and bad, and a few of them probably have no real emotional significance."  
  
"I see..." Tyreke said.  
  
It was at this time that the group noticed several others approaching them. Sonic was the first to greet them. "Lisa! Aura! Over here!"  
  
Anthony looked up at the approaching individuals, and his eyes widened as he noticed who was with Lisa and Aura. "Alexa?"  
  
Alexa, who was walking with them, walked up to Anthony first and extended a paw in greeting. "I see you recognize me, Gamemaster. Most likely from that site Lisa told me about."  
  
"That's the one," Anthony said. "Please...call me Anthony, though."  
  
"Very well then, Anthony," Alexa said.  
  
It was then that Anthony turned his attention to Aura. She was holding Ryndar, the same as Lisa was holding Hogi-San, but she seemed to be hugging the Chao close to her. He also noticed that Aura was visibly distressed.  
  
"Aura?" Anthony asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Aura didn't answer right away, but Lisa spoke up for her. "She just had a bit of a scare. I was helping her find out if she had any other powers besides her lightning and teleportation abilities, but..."  
  
"What happened?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"I...don't want it..." Aura said quietly.  
  
"She gained the ability to use fire as well," Alexa said, "and it turns out she's afraid of fire."  
  
"I think we know why, too," Lazer spoke up saying. "Anthony found a fanfiction written by Aura's author self on Earth called 'Hoshiko'. It described what happened to Aura before she left her Mobius."  
  
"Aura," Mina said, looking with concern at Aura, "do you mind if we tell the others what we found?"  
  
Aura shook her head, and then Anthony began to explain what he had found on the fic. Several of the group, including Tails, who had woken up when Aura arrived, were shocked at what Anthony told them.  
  
"By the Walkers..." Julie-Su said.  
  
Aura then began to sob again, and this time Red Sonic stepped forward to lend a shoulder to cry on. Alexa then walked up to Anthony and asked, "She's been asking if there was some way to remove that fire power. It doesn't appear to be any type of magic...so could it be psionics?"  
  
"I would have sensed her talent like I sensed Tyreke's if it was," Anthony said. "Poor girl...now we have two people to worry about."  
  
"Oh?" Alexa said. "Who's the other?"  
  
"Shadow..." Anthony explained. "Rouge is with him now...but he's been at the memorial for a long time..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and that was the last time Professor Gerald decided to serve me beets. I guess having me spew them all over his shirt was enough of a deterrant..."  
  
Shadow was finishing up telling Rouge of his life on the ARK. This last tidbit was enough to bring a giggle to Rouge. "Sounds like you did have your fun times on the ARK, Shadow," Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I did..." Shadow said, his voice beginning to trail off.  
  
Rouge noticed this and asked, "You miss those times dearly...don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but...it's strange..." Shadow said, looking up at Rouge. "When I shared them with you, they didn't sadden me this time."  
  
Rouge flashed a small half smile towards Shadow. "Maybe all you needed was someone to share your memories with...to ease the burden."  
  
"Yeah...maybe I did..." Shadow said. He then took Rouge's paw in his own, smiling towards her and causing her to blush a bit. He then stood up, still holding on to Rouge, and said, "Come...the others are probably worried about us."  
  
"Alright," Rouge said, standing up as well. The two then left the area, still holding paws, and as they walked, Shadow looked back towards the marker. He then whispered something as if speaking towards the marker.  
  
"Thank you, Maria...for making me happy."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You don't have to use that power, Aura."  
  
Anthony was trying to reassure Aura that having the fire power wasn't the end of the world. His statement seemed to calm her, but she still had a bit of fear left from the fact she actually had it.  
  
"But why did I get it, Anthony?" Aura asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Anthony said. "But I've gotten a lot of psi abilities, and I hardly have need for half of them."  
  
"I just wish...there was some way to get rid of it..." Aura said.  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding. "I understand. But if it can't be removed...just don't use it if you're afraid of it."  
  
"Alright..." Aura said.  
  
Just as Anthony finished with Aura, the group noticed movement coming from the area where the memorial marker was. They watched as Shadow and Rouge exited the area, and many smiled in surprise as they noticed that they were holding paws and Rouge had her head on Shadow's shoulder.  
  
"You alright, Shadow?" Sally asked.  
  
Shadow smirked a bit and looked towards Rouge, and then looked back towards Sally. "What do you think, your highness?" Sally giggled at that response, and then Shadow looked around at the group. "I see the rest joined us."  
  
"Yeah...and now that the gang's all here...what next, guys?" Red Sonic asked.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, they heard a loud rumbling coming from somewhere. All eyes looked towards Tails, who was rubbing his stomach area while giggling in an embarrased manner. "Uh...how about someplace with food?" he asked.  
  
Anthony looked towards a nearby clock tower, noticing that it was approaching early evening. "Didn't realize we were waiting here that long..." He then turned towards the rest of the group. "I have an idea...what say we check out that place Big owns?"  
  
"Sounds good..." Lisa said, and then turned towards Aura. "You up for some food, Aura?"  
  
Aura seemed to brighten up after hearing that. "Yeah...after all that's happened, I forgot I haven't eaten all day! Maybe some food will help cheer me up..."  
  
"What say we go grab an early dinner then?" Anthony asked. "In fact...I'm kinda curious to check out that place Big has..."  
  
[Um...] Metal Sonic began to say. [I think I'll head back to Tails's workshop, seeing as how I don't really need to eat...]  
  
"Oh, just come ON, Metal," Teila said, grabbing Metal Sonic's arm as the group began to walk towards their next destination.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Big's Seafood and Fishing Emporium was, to Anthony at least, a fisherman's dream come true. The store portion appeared to have every type of equipment and supplies available...including a few baits that Anthony didn't recognize. Upon arriving at the seafood restaurant section, the entire group was led into one of the banquet rooms.  
  
"THIS WOULD APPEAR TO BE THE ONLY PLACE THEY COULD ACCOMDATE US..." Gamma commented.  
  
"With a group this big? I'm not surprised, Gamma..." Lazer replied.  
  
After the group was seated, the waiter spoke up. "Before I take your drink orders, may I first say what a pleasure it is to serve all of you...and hope we can make your evening a pleasant one after your adventure aboard the ARK. Also, if it is alright, our host would like to join you."  
  
Anthony smiled upon hearing this. "Big? Of course...I'm sure there are a few here that would like to see him again."  
  
The waiter nodded in understanding, and then took the drink orders of those present. After he left, Shadow asked the group, "You guys met this 'Big', before?"  
  
"Yeah," Sonic said. "He wasn't much of a help...but he did help us fight against Chaos during an incident where Buttnik was trying to use the Servers to turn Chaos into a monster. Seems his frog swallowed part of Chaos at some point, but he managed to retrieve it using his fishing skill to get it out of Chaos when Chaos swallowed his frog!"  
  
"They put that in the game, too..." Anthony said, looking as if he was rubbing his chest. "Thankfully, his frog won't have another chance at swallowing any part of Chaos."  
  
As the group began to settle down and talk among themselves, after a while, a large purple cat walked in. Anthony noticed that he was large for a Mobian, even appearing to be about the same height as a mid sized human. Amy also noticed him walk in, and ran up to meet him. "Big! Hi there!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Amy..." Big said, returning the favor as Amy gave Big a hug. He then turned towards the rest of the group, "I am honored to have you all here."  
  
"Hey...thank Anth," Sonic said. "It was his idea to come here."  
  
Big walked up to Anthony, where Anthony shook the paw of the oversized cat. "A pleasure to meet a fellow lover of fishing, Big, " Anthony said.  
  
"...and you as well, Mister Gamemaster Sir," Big said in response, causing Anthony to sigh and shake his head.  
  
"Big...for God's sake...just Anthony is fine," Anthony said.  
  
"Alright, Mister Just Anthony," Big said, causing Anthony to facefault.  
  
"I'm fighting a losing battle, aren't I?" Anthony said to Red Sonic.  
  
"OH yeah..." Red Sonic said.  
  
As Big began to talk with the rest of the group, even getting up to speed on what happened with the PHM and the ARK, Sonic looked over towards the the two bots present. He almost seemed to sense something in Metal Sonic, and then turned towards Teila and Tyreke.  
  
"Hey guys...is something wrong with Metal?" Sonic asked them. "The guy kinda looks down in the dumps..."  
  
"Well...he kinda is," Tyreke said. "Hard to believe I'm feeling sorry for a bot, but the guy's worried."  
  
"Worried?!?" Sonic said, surprised at that statement. "About what?"  
  
"He's afraid of what's going to happen to him," Teila said. "Specifically...he's afraid of being shut down. Or rather..."  
  
"...he's afraid of 'dying'," Sonic said, understanding what Teila was referring to. He then walked over to Metal Sonic and said, "Hey, Metal...can we talk privately?"  
  
[About what?] Metal asked.  
  
"Just stuff...for when we return to New Mobotropolis," Sonic said.  
  
Metal Sonic shrugged and followed Sonic out of the room and towards a nearby hallway. [So...what's up, Sonic?]  
  
"Well...I just wanted to reassure you that we are going to make sure nothing's gonna happen to you," Sonic said. "Tay told me you've been stressing..."  
  
[Oh...] Metal Sonic said, turning away. [You needn't bother...I'm nothing more than a robot, and to most of Mobius I'm still the enemy...]  
  
"Hey..." Sonic said, turning Metal Sonic back towards him. "You're a lot more than that! I mean...you were made with my life data, and you risked your neck to help us! You even fought the guy that was previously your best friend!"  
  
[I...I know, but...] Metal Sonic began to say, but then Sonic interrupted him.  
  
"But nothing, Metal!" Sonic said. "What happens to you happens to me in a way...and unless Mobius loses its mind and thinks I should be killed, there's no way they would kill the guy that's like me...even if he is a bot!"  
  
[Even...after all that's happened?] Metal Sonic asked. [After all our battles...all I've done...]  
  
"...means squat!" Sonic said. "This is now! You overrode Buttnik's programming...so the guy who did the bad deeds is gone! Besides...it's kinda cool to have another guy like me..." He then gave Metal Sonic a lookover. "Especially since the color's right..."  
  
Metal Sonic looked up at Sonic and said, [You mean it?]  
  
"Of course," Sonic said, placing a paw on Metal Sonic's shoulder. "Just like Red Sonic, you're my bro. I don't wanna see you go for no reason."  
  
[I'm...your...] Metal Sonic began to say, appearing to stammer a little, and then looked away.  
  
"Metal...what's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
[I...think my optics are damaged...] Metal said. He then looked towards Sonic, and Sonic noticed streaks of oil running down from Metal Sonic's eyes.  
  
Sonic smiled and said, "Nothing wrong, bro...you're just crying. If anything...that's proof you're more than just a bot."  
  
Metal Sonic wiped at the oil, glacing at it in his metal paw for a while. He then looked back up towards Sonic and said, [Th...thank you, Sonic.] He then regained his composure and said, [I really needed that.]  
  
Sonic could tell Metal would be smiling, if he had the facial features to show such a look. "It's nothing, bro. Come on...let's get back inside."  
  
As the two of them walked back into the room, they noticed that not only had the drinks arrvied, but so had the main course. The latter of which was causing Anthony to react...seeing as how it was...  
  
"A MARLIN?!?" Anthony said as the dish was brought in. He then looked towards Big and asked, "Where the heck did you fish this up?!?"  
  
"Just off of Emerald Coast," Big said. "Great fishing there!"  
  
Anthony then turned towards Sonic, who was already about to laugh, and said, "Okay...next time I come here, I'm bringing my tackle."  
  
"Anth...maybe you should offer bring Big to Minnsota for fishing instead," Sonic said.  
  
"He did," Big said, turning towards Anthony. "Are there really ten thounsand lakes in Minnesota, Mister Anthony Sir?"  
  
"Oh, come on...that's GOTTA be an exaggeration," Ryan said, not believing that.  
  
"Well...actually, the real number of lakes is closer to 10,200," Anthony said.  
  
The entire group gaped at what Anthony said, and Big looked like he was going to faint. 


	9. More Late Night Events

Chapter 9 - More Late Night Events  
  
After a long and fun filled dinner, the group split up and headed towards their respective domiciles. As Anthony's group filed back into the hotel room, they began to talk.  
  
"I should tell my parents to come here sometime and check out that restaurant of Big's," Anthony said. "They'd enjoy the food there."  
  
"Yeah, but I was more interested in what was going on besides the dinner," Lazer said. "Just how many times DID Ryan and Bristy sneak a smooch during that dinner?"  
  
"I can ask another good one..." Knuckles said. "Anyone notice that Rouge and Shadow didn't seem to stop holding paws during that entire dinner?"  
  
"Aw...I thought that was sweet," Sally said. "At any rate, Shadow doesn't seem to be as depressed as he was earlier."  
  
"One less problem to deal with, at least..." Red Sonic remarked.  
  
"Well...I don't know about you guys, but I feel like vegging the rest of the night," Sonic said, and then looked towards Tails, who was trying to stifle another yawn. He shook his head in disblief and then remarked, "...and it looks like my little bro could use some prime vegging time as well."  
  
"Yeah...well, I appreciate you repairing the TGM, Tails," Anthony said. "That is one AWESOME piece of machinery!"  
  
"Thanks..." Tails said mid-yawn.  
  
"Better get that kid to bed, Sal," Sonic said, plopping down on the couch and putting his feet up.  
  
"I don't know which of you is laziest," Rebecca remarked, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but there's something I want to show Anthony," Mina said, taking the hand of Anthony and leading him towards the secret elevator.  
  
"Dare I ask what?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Just something you might be interested in, since you seem to be over your own slump," Mina remarked as she lead him into the elevator.  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Sonic raised an eyebrow and asked, "Own slump? What's she talking about?"  
  
It was then that Amy spoke up, "Something that happened while you guys were gone...but that he's now over."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Julie-Su asked, looking towards Amy.  
  
Amy sighed and then began to explain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So...what did you want to show me, Meens?" Anthony asked as Mina lead him towards the computer room.  
  
"Well...while I was looking up stuff for Aura, if anything, on SonicHQ," Mina explained, "I came across something." She then typed something into the terminal and brought up a page on the SonicHQ site.  
  
Anthony looked at what she brought up. "Ah...info on the new Sonic Advance 2 game, eh?"  
  
(A/N: I originally started this fic before SA2's release, and the fic itself takes place before that time. Blame my love of the .hack games that I couldn't get this fic out sooner...)  
  
"Yeah, and it looks like there's going to be a new character introduced in this game," Mina said. She then brought up a picture of the new character. "Look familiar?"  
  
"Yes, indeed..." Anthony said, trying to stifle a quiet laugh. "Very familiar, indeed..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While those events were taking place at the hotel, slightly different events took place at Lisa's home. Kyle, having returned from his day with Cream and her mother, was busy describing his day.  
  
"...and we even went up to the Chao Garden and watched as Cheese played with some of the other Chao," Kyle said. "It's too bad Hogi-San and Ryndar weren't with us, they would have enjoyed it."  
  
"Well...we kind of had our own excitement while you were gone, Kyle," Lisa said.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Kyle asked. He then looked towards Aura, who presently had a worried look on her face. "Aura?"  
  
Aura sighed and said, "It's...nothing important, Kyle."  
  
"Aura..." Kyle said, innocently taking Aura's paw in his own. "Lisa always told me it's better to just say what's wrong than to just hold it in. Come on, tell me."  
  
"Kyle, if she doesn't want to say..." Lisa began to say, but then Aura spoke up.  
  
"No...he's right, Lisa," Aura said, and then turned towards Kyle. "I discovered a new power, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Aura sighed and then continued. "I can use fire now. But...I wished I didn't get this power because my parents died in a fire a long time ago."  
  
Kyle gave a small gasp. "Your...your parents died in a fire too?"  
  
Aura looked up, surprised that Kyle shared something in common with her. "Yes...yes they did. That's why I don't like the fire power."  
  
"Why?" Kyle said. "I mean...despite what happened, I still like to sit in front of one during the colder months."  
  
Aura was now confused. "But...aren't you reminded of what happened to your parents?"  
  
"Sometimes..." Kyle said, "but Lisa told me that even though fire can hurt, it is also a source of warmth and comfort. It doesn't always destroy."  
  
"I told him that after he had a nightmare about his parents," Lisa spoke up saying. "It really helped at that time...especially since I did something else that I thought he needed."  
  
"Which was?" Aura asked. No sooner had she asked that, then she felt someone hugging her. She looked and saw Kyle embracing her.  
  
"This...to show fire is like a hug, since both are warm and comforting," Kyle said.  
  
Aura giggled slightly, and returned the hug to the young wolverine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Rouge's apartment, both Rouge and Shadow were getting ready to go to bed. After Rouge finished up and put on a robe, she looked out at where Shadow was lying on the couch. He seemed to be lost in thought. She decided to see what was up and walked out to where he was.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Rouge asked, sitting down next to Shadow.  
  
"Just trying to catch up with all that's happened," Shadow said.  
  
"Not used to having this many friends, huh?" Rouge said. "I can certainly understand..."  
  
Shadow looked up upon hearing that, sensing that there was more to what Rouge was saying. "You can?"  
  
Rouge sighed. "You might say...you and I are more alike than you know."  
  
Shadow immediately sat up upon hearing that and scooted closer to Rouge. "What do you mean?"  
  
Rouge looked towards Shadow and began her story. "A year before the ARK incident, before I met you...I met and fell in love with a young bat that was visiting Station Square. However, just as we were becoming closer, something happened..."  
  
"What happened?" Shadow asked.  
  
"He was...killed..." Rouge said. "Like me, he was an agent working for Station Square's government, and he was sent to check out suspected activities involving the PHM. Unfortunately, he was spotted by them, and..."  
  
Shadow understood what had happened and placed an arm around Rouge, drawing her into a light hug. As he comforted the female bat, he said, "You were lonely...like I was..." Rouge nodded, allowing a few tears to form, and then Shadow hugged her closer and said, "Then...I will make sure you aren't lonely anymore..."  
  
Rouge whispered a small thank you, and continued to allow herself to be comforted by Shadow's embrace. Shadow then stood up, motioning for Rouge to come up with him and said, "Come on...we've had a long day. Let's get you to bed."  
  
Shadow then led Rouge into her Rouge and seemed to set her into her bed, even going so far as to help her with her robe as well as tuck her in. He then whispered a good night and began to walk back towards his makeshift bed on the couch. However, before he could even walk two steps, he heard Rouge whisper, "Don't go..."  
  
Shadow looked back and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just..." Rouge whispered back, "...I don't...feel like being alone right now."  
  
Shadow smiled a bit and walked back towards her bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Then, much to his surprise, she scooted over. Shadow raised an eyebrow at this. "Rouge?"  
  
"I figured you could use one night in something other than a couch," Rouge said. "There's plenty of room for two."  
  
Shadow blinked at what she said, and then smiled in understanding and tucked himself under the covers next to Rouge. Rouge in turned smiled in gratitude and snuggled up next to Shadow, hugging him in an embrace as the two of them nodded off to sleep.  
  
(A/N: No...it's NOT going there! Stop thinking that! ESPECIALLY you, Marvin!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and that's when he told Lazer, Rebecca, Red Sonic, and Mina what had happened."  
  
Amy had finished telling the group what had happened while the others were out. Many of them were stunned at what had been told to them. Even Tails began to look worriedly at Sally.  
  
"By the Walkers..." Julie-Su said. "He held all that in...just so we wouldn't get upset?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Rebecca said. "He was so worried at what you guys would think of him wishing we all didn't exist."  
  
"What was he worried about?" Sonic said. "Did he do it out of fear of us hating him?!? I'd never do that!"  
  
"I think...he did it out of respect for your friendship, Sonic," Lazer said. "Last thing he wanted was to ruin that."  
  
Sonic nodded in understanding, and then Sally spoke up. "That poor man..."  
  
"Sally...he's fine now," Amy said. "He managed to get his feelings out, after all."  
  
"Ames, are you sure?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic...I would know..." Amy said in response. "I'm psychic too, and...he's like a brother to me. That combination alone..."  
  
"Gotcha..." Sonic said.  
  
Just as Sonic said that, the door to the secret elevator opened and Mina and Anthony began to walk out, with Anthony finishing up something he was saying to Mina. "...now we'll have two files to print out, if we see Cream again." It was at that point that he looked up and saw the concerned looks on the face of some of the group. "Amy...told you guys, huh?"  
  
"Yes, she did," Knuckles said. "Are you...?"  
  
"I'm fine...now that I had gotten that out of my system," Anthony said. "I understand your concern, guys...but I've already worked through my emotions. Thanks to Amy, that is."  
  
"Yeah, she told us as much..." Lazer said, and then stood up. "Well...I for one think we can talk about this later. I'm sure after all that's happened, we're all wiped."  
  
"Well, except for Tails," Mina quipped. "Seeing as how he napped every so often..."  
  
"Oh, ha ha..." Tails said.  
  
After everyone said their goodnights, they began to walk towards their respective rooms to prepare for bed. It was then that Sonic noticed that Anthony was not going to his room, but towards the balcony. Sonic told Sally he would be in in a moment, and joined Anthony on the balcony. "Hey Anth, you alright?"  
  
Anthony looked towards Sonic and said, "Hm? Oh yeah, I just wasn't sleepy yet and wanted to see what the skyline looked like at night." He then turned back towards the view of the city and said, "I'm kinda curious to see what this city looks like compared to Minneapolis."  
  
"Gotcha," Sonic said. He then glanced towards where Anthony was looking and then spoke up again. "Anth...mind if we talk?"  
  
Anthony sensed something in what Sonic said and looked back towards him. "What about?"  
  
"Well, it's just..." Sonic began to say, and then sighed and continued. "Anth...I don't care what Ames said, I think you still have problems."  
  
"Well...I'll admit I take some extreme risks, Sonic," Anthony said, "but..."  
  
"Anth...your problem is you take things too personally," Sonic spoke up saying, interrupting Anthony. "You care too much."  
  
Anthony was taken aback by what Sonic just said. "I...I don't understand. Are you saying I should stop? I would've expected Vegeta to say something like..."  
  
"No...not that, Anthony..." Sonic said. "I mean, it's great that you do care, and Amy sure appreciates that. But...you can't make all of Arcadia's problems your own. No one can carry that much responsibility...not even me!"  
  
"Ah, I can't help that, Sonic..." Anthony said, sighing as he said that. "I always hate when bad things happen to good people. I can't even get myself to like certain fanfiction unless it has a happy ending..."  
  
"Yeah, but doesn't mean you have to carry the burden of all that sadness," Sonic said. "Speaking of fanfiction, do you know what your author self calls his series of fics?"  
  
(A/N: He'd better...)  
  
"Yeah...'Heroes of Arcadia'," Anthony replied.  
  
(A/N: Good boy.)  
  
"Right...'Heroes'...indicating more than one," Sonic said. "Anth...I may be the big hero on Mobius, but back when I was fighting Buttnik I still needed to lean on the others for support. Especially after losing Johnny Lightfoot...and Muttski..." Sonic's voice trailed off after saying that.  
  
"So...you're saying I should still care, but I shouldn't need to worry as much," Anthony said.  
  
"On the muzzle, Anth," Sonic said. "You just worry about you can handle, and let us take care of the rest."  
  
"I intend to," Anthony said. "Though...I'm still a little worried about what to expect with the upcoming Guardian training..."  
  
"Well, just feel lucky it doesn't involve what Knux had to go through," Sonic said. "For him, he had to watch what looked like his father's death and then accept the job then and there."  
  
Anthony remembered that from the comics info he had read and nodded in agreement. "Hell...I'm lucky Dad and Mom didn't have a fallout like his parents did."  
  
"Yeah," Sonic said, and then started to walk away. "Well...I'll leave you to your sightseeing. I am way behind on royal squirrel snuggling."  
  
Anthony smirked and then said, "Alright. Goodnight, Sonic."  
  
As Sonic walked back towards his room, he saw Amy, presently in her robe, walking towards him. She then asked him, "Sonic? What's going on? I sensed that Anthony was still out here."  
  
"He is," Sonic said. "The guy's just checking out what the city looked like at night, and I just wanted a little heart to heart with him. I'm sure he won't mind you joining him...the guy probably won't mind the company."  
  
Amy nodded in understanding and walked towards the balcony. As she walked up, Anthony looked back towards her. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No...I was just curious why you were still up," Amy said, walking up and standing next to Anthony.  
  
"Just enjoying the view..." Anthony said, adding as an afterthought, "...and thinking."  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"About all that's happened, and what's going to happen," Anthony replied. He then looked towards Amy and said, "Amy?"  
  
Amy looked up towards Anthony and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm just...grateful for your guys's support," Anthony said, almost with a solemn tone. "Especially yours. I probably wouldn't have even made it this far without your help."  
  
"Aww...it was nothing, Anthony," Amy said. She then allowed herself to be drawn into a hug by Anthony, and looked out towards the skyline as Anthony returned to his thoughts.  
  
As he stood there, several thoughts crept through Anthony's mind...  
  
"What was I thinking? How could I wish none of this existed? I've gone to places I thought were mere fiction before...made friends with people I never thought I could measure up to...and been on adventures Hemmingway would have given his right eye for! Not to mention...I now know a lot more about my family's past than I ever knew existed before. No...I no longer wish these places and people never existed...in fact..."  
  
As his final thought began to take form, a barrier within himself began to break...  
  
"...in fact..."  
  
From that, a power began to well up within his being...  
  
"...I NEED THEM!"  
  
Suddenly, Anthony clutched at his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack. Amy looked up in shock and said, "Anthony! What's wrong?"  
  
"I...something's happening with the Emeralds..." he said. He then concentrated and a bright light formed where his hand was over his chest. He then removed his hand from his chest, and it had the white Chaos Emerald in it, which was glowing brightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
"I think...it's saying...I'm ready..." Anthony said, and then extended the Emerald towards the sky. He then yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"  
  
As soon as he had said that, the sky seemed to erupt as a meteor shower began to appear in the night sky. Several onlookers on the street looked skywards at the display, seemingly ignoring the cause as Anthony continued to hold the glowing Emerald.  
  
"Wow...Anthony..." Amy said, in awe over what was happening. "How...?" Before Amy could finish, she noticed one meteor approaching the balcony where they stood, and then she cried, "Anthony, LOOK OUT!!" She ducked, but...instead of the meteor striking the balcony, it tood still as Anthony outstreched his free hand and stopped it with a Telekinesis power. He then set the small space rock, which was about the size of a baseball, on the balcony and cooled it down by spraying it with a fine mist from a Hydrokinesis power.  
  
Anthony then lowered the Emerald and placed it inside himself again, and then picked up the meteorite. He then handed it to Amy. "Here you go, Ames. A little gift from me...and an appropriate one at that."  
  
Amy took the meteorite and looked at Anthony, asking, "Wh...what's this for?"  
  
"I couldn't think of a better way to thank you than with...a piece of the heavens themselves," Anthony said, almost poetically.  
  
"Anthony, I...don't understand..." Amy said.  
  
"Like I said, it was mostly because of your help that got me through these tough times, Amy," Anthony said. "You supported me when I needed it and even helped me when I was in trouble. In fact...in a way..."  
  
Amy could sense something in Anthony as he spoke, but was taken aback when he finished his statement.  
  
"...you're MY hero, Amy."  
  
Amy gasped in shock, even dropping the meteorite as she did so. Words could not explain how she felt...  
  
For the time she was with the Freedom Fighters, she tried to help only to just get in the way or get herself captured. Or worse, get in fights with those she considered friends. Now this man, who was willing to take her in as family and even helped her become a Gamemaster, actually considered her HIS hero.  
  
"A...Anthony..." Amy stammered, as tears of joy ran down her face in large amounts. Finally, she just let them all out and grabbed Anthony in a tight hug, managing to choke out, "Thank you..."  
  
"No...thank you, Amy..." Anthony said, kneeling down and returning the hug.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knucklse immediately sat up in his bed. He had sensed the use of Chaos energy, and wondered what had just happened. After collecting his thoughts, he quietly got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Julie-Su, and walked out towards the main room. As he entered the room, he noticed what he thought was a cute sight.  
  
Anthony was presently in one of the recliners. Cradled in his arms was Amy, who was sound asleep and appeared to be smiling in her sleep. Anthony, partially exhausted from using the Emerald, was also asleep in the recliner.  
  
Knuckles smiled and shook his head as he viewed the sight. "Maybe he'll tell me tomorrow..." he thought to himself as he turned back towards his room. He turned off the light that was still on in that room as he turned around, enshrouding the room in darkness...save for the light coming from the city lights outside. 


	10. Rainy Day Feelings, Part 1

Chapter 10 - Rainy Day Feelings  
  
Aura was lucky.  
  
After the events of the previous day, she was afraid of having a nightmare regarding her parents, or worse...of Kharis. Instead, she slept peacefully...dreamless and waking up to the feeling of a wet nose pressing against her nuzzle.  
  
Ryndar was still nuzzled against his "mother", sleeping peacefully in the comfort of Aura's arms. Aura responded by hugging the small Chao closer as she remembered what Kyle had said last night. Apparently, his words held, since the fear she felt from when she released the fire power had left.  
  
Well...almost left.  
  
She was still a bit scared, and one question seemed to haunt her. Why did she receive this power...a power that destroyed her parents so long ago? True...what Kyle said was right. Fire could destroy, but was also a source of warmth and comfort. However, she could not get past the fact that she did not want this power.  
  
Yet...was there a purpose behind it?  
  
If so, she hoped that time...and her new friends...could help her find it. For now...she was finding comfort in the nuzzlings of her Chao.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As it happened, Aura wasn't the only one being cuddled.  
  
Rouge began to wake up and noticed that she was in an embrace. Shadow had his arms around her, seeming to provide additional warmth to suppliment the warmth that the covers provided. She also noticed one thing...  
  
Shadow was smiling.  
  
This sight made Rouge feel warm on the inside as well. She knew that for a long time Shadow had very little or no reason to smile, after what had happened on the ARK and all. Now...it seemed that those demons had lifted and Shadow was once again happy.  
  
She started to get up, carefully removing herself from Shadow's embrace. However, as she started to get up, she heard a quiet voice say, "Don't go..."  
  
Rouge looked back and saw that Shadow was also awake, and appeared to be looking up at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and sat next to Shadow's prone form, and said, "We can't stay in bed forever, silly."  
  
"Why not? I was asleep for fifty years," Shadow quipped back at Rouge.  
  
Rouge smirked at that comment and leaned down to give Shadow a quick kiss on the cheek. "Maybe...but I'd rather spend my day doing things than just lying around. Besides...what would the others say?"  
  
(A/N: Not...a...WORD...Marvin!)  
  
"Let them say whatever they want," Shadow said. "I'm just happy being with you."  
  
Rouge sat down next to him and said, "The feeling's mutual, Shadow..."  
  
It was then that Shadow frowned and said, "Although..."  
  
"Although what?" Rouge asked, now concerned at the change in Shadow's attitude.  
  
"Well...I have no purpose now," Shadow said. "I mean, I'm grateful to have friends and companions again, but...what do I do now? I feel...empty without a purpose."  
  
"We'll find something for you, Shadow," Rouge said. "Mobius is a big world, after all...and Arcadia's even bigger. There's bound to be a purpose for you somewhere."  
  
"I...hope so..." Shadow said, and then looked up towards Rouge. "Thank you, Rouge."  
  
Rouge smiled and then gave Shadow a small peck on the cheek. However...that small peck eventually turned into a longer liplock.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, good morning to you too."  
  
Sally found herself being awakened by a kiss of her own, and saw the familiar green eyes of Sonic looking over her. Sonic responded to her statement, speaking softly, "Hey, what can I say? I couldn't resist living a fairy tale by kissing my princess awake."  
  
Sally smiled and sat up, saying, "Maybe I should have you live at the palace from now on. I kind of liked that method of being woken up."  
  
"Well, I don't think your father would approve...yet," Sonic said, and then extended a paw towards Sally. "Come...allow this cool blue hedgie to escort you to main room."  
  
"Well...if you can wait a bit, I need to get into a robe first," Sally said.  
  
Sonic nodded in understanding and waited outside. After a short while, Sally stepped out in her robe and the two headed towards the common room. As soon as Sonic stepped into the room, he stopped and motioned for Sally to wait. He had noticed Anthony and Amy still asleep in the chair, and was surprised. He then turned towards Sally and, barely whispering, said, "Sal...check this out!"  
  
Sally looked where Sonic indicated, and noticed the two sleeping. She then placed a paw over her mouth and whispered a quiet, "Aww..."  
  
"Heh...looks like the two conked out before either could make it to their beds," Sonic said.  
  
"We should let them sleep," Sally said, looking at the small smile that was on Amy's face as she slept. "I'd hate to wake Amy up from whatever dream she's having to make her smile like that."  
  
As soon as she said that, the elevator to the underground base opened and Red Sonic, Lazer, Mina, and Rebecca came out. They were talking with each other until they noticed Anthony and Amy still sleeping on the couch. Unfortunately...it was too late to be quiet, as Anthony started to stir from his sleep.  
  
"Uh oh..." Mina said.  
  
"Nice going, guys..." Sonic said.  
  
Anthony began to open his eyes and look around at his surroundings. He noticed he was still holding a sleeping Amy, and even smiled a bit at the cute smile she had on her face. Almost immediately afterwards, when he shook some of the cobwebs out of his system, did he notice that he was being watched.  
  
"Oh...uh..." Anthony began to say.  
  
Rebecca motioned for Anthony to be quiet, and then whispered, "It's okay. You can tell us later. Besides...don't wake her. It looks too cute."  
  
Anthony smirked at that comment, and looked back down at Amy. "No doubt...she DOES have that effect on people."  
  
"Dare I ask what brought this on?" Red Sonic asked, also whispering along with the rest.  
  
"Well...I guess it was my telling her that she was my hero," Anthony remarked. "Mostly because of the way she helped me over my emotions."  
  
The females in the group all quietly let loose another "Awww...", and it was at this time that Amy started to stir from her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes, she noticed Anthony looking back down at her.  
  
"Anthony?" Amy said. "Wha...?"  
  
"I think we both fell asleep while you had a tight hug on me last night," Anthony said. "Though, from the look of that smile on your face, you didn't seem to mind. Mind you...we attracted an audience..."  
  
Amy looked around at the group that was sitting at various locations in the main room, and then blushed and said, "Aw, man..."  
  
"Maybe you should get up now, Ames," Anthony said.  
  
"I'm...still a little sleepy though..." Amy said, yawning to illustrate the point.  
  
Anthony smiled and shook his head at this remark. "Alright...I'll let you snuggle a little longer..."  
  
"Aw, geez...just spoil the kid rotten, why don't cha, Anth?" Sonic said.  
  
"Alright, Sonic...I will," Anthony remarked, and then used a Telekinesis power to bring a blanket over to his chair. He then covered Amy with it, and Amy began to cuddle into it.  
  
"Hmm...you did that as if you had experience with kids doing that to you, Anthony..." Lazer remarked.  
  
"Well...a niece and several young cousins," Anthony said.  
  
Just as Anthony finished saying that, Tails walked into the main room. He had already showered and put on his gloves and shoes, and looked very much awake...bright eyed and bushy tailed. (Pun VERY much intended.)  
  
"Morning every..." Tails began to say, and then noticed Amy sleeping in Anthony's lap. "Awww..."  
  
Anthony could tell this was going to be the way his morning was going to go. All he had left was to have Julie-Su go "Awww..." as well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Rise and shine. This is your morning wake up call. Did you want us to turn down your beds when you leave?]  
  
Both Teila and Tyreke woke up and found Metal Sonic looming over them. Tyreke shook his head and said, "Heh...why thank you, Metal. Uh...just don't leave a mint on the pillow this time."  
  
Teila laughed at the quip and got up along with Tyreke. She was glad that Metal Sonic appeared to be out of his gloomy attitude. Apparently, whatever Sonic had said to him seems to have stuck.  
  
Still...it was still strange to her that a robot needed to be cheered up in the first place. Even if that robot was made with an engram of Sonic's personality.  
  
Metal Sonic left to allow the two of them to get cleaned up and dressed. As he exited their room, he observed Gamma apparently looking at a panel on his left arm. [What are you doing, E-Series?]  
  
"STANDARD DIAGNOSTIC. DONE EVERY MORNING AT INITIAL STARTUP ROUTINE," Gamma replied in his usual monotone.  
  
[Huh...like you'll really need to do that once we get updated by this "Dr. Light" person,] Metal Sonic replied. [Maybe he'll even give you some new speech subroutines so you don't sound like that...what was the name Davie-Kins mentioned? HAL?]  
  
"YOU REFER TO THE COMPUTER FROM THE EARTH MOVIE '2001 - A SPACE ODDESSY'," Gamma replied.  
  
[That's the one,] Metal Sonic confirmed. [So...you anxious to see what you'll look like updated?]  
  
"THAT WOULD REQUIRE EMOTIONAL SUBROUTINES," Gamma said.  
  
[Point taken,] Metal Sonic said. [Personally...I hope I don't stray too far from my badass self. While I was in the PHM's "service", I managed to look up on Earth's internet. Apparently, I have a lot of fans.]  
  
"YOU ARE A METAL COPY OF THE HEDGEHOG, SONIC," Gamma said, contradicting him. "THOSE 'FANS', AS YOU CALL THEM, ARE PROBABLY THOSE OF THE HEDGEHOG."  
  
[Nope...apparently I've got a few more fans than he has,] Metal Sonic said. [Even that two-tailed friend of his has more fans than he does.]  
  
Gamma appeared to be taken aback by that. "THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE. I AM TOLD HE IS THE 'STAR' OF THE GAMES."  
  
[Heh...well consider this your first lesson about being sentient, E-Series,] Metal Sonic said. [NOTHING is supposed to make sense.] After saying that, he walked away and let Gamma return to his diagnostics. As he walked away, he then said under his "breath", [Not even how I managed to be forgiven...]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After finally getting showered and dressed, Aura made her way from her bedroom to where she heard Lisa talking. Ryndar was nestled in her arms and was getting in a quick nap while enjoying being cuddled. As soon as Aura arrived where Lisa was, she found her and Kyle sitting down to a breakfast Lisa had laid out, with Hogi-San nibbling on some fruit in a bowl. She also noticed that they had company...  
  
"Alexa?"  
  
Alexa, who was sipping on a small cup of coffee, looked up towards where Aura was and said, "Ah, good morning, Aura. I hope you don't mind, but after yesterday I figured I should come to see how you were."  
  
"Oh...thank you, Alexa," Aura said, and sat down in a chair that Lisa offered her. "Actually...my night was quite peaceful."  
  
"That's good to hear," Lisa said, sitting back down in her chair. As she sat down, Hogi-San bounded over to where Aura was and jumped into her lap, landing next to Ryndar. This caused Lisa to react. "Oh...Hogi-San! I'm sorry, Aura..."  
  
"It's alright, Lisa. I think he just wanted to wish me and Ryndar a good morning," Aura said, smiling as she saw Hogi-San also give Ryndar a good morning hug. She then looked up at the others and asked, "So...what do you think the plan is for today?"  
  
"Well...we'll probably have to wait to hear from the others," Lisa said. "Hopefully, we get to have a bit more fun together. Yesterday was just way too random for me."  
  
"Funny...I thought you liked randomness, Lisa," Alexa quipped. "Especially the way you practice your spells..."  
  
Lisa gave Alexa an evil look while Kyle tried to stifle a giggle. Aura began to smile a bit as well, feeling a bit better despite all that had happened.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a short while, Anthony decided to put Amy back in her room so she could rest and managed to get back into his room to dress. As he got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, and began to think. For some reason, just his street clothes seemed wrong to him. He looked over to where his armor was recharging...and had been recharging since the return from the Colony ARK.  
  
He then nodded as if he had made a decision, and began to put on his armor. After a while, he looked in the mirror again, and nodded as if it looked right.  
  
"Much better," Anthony said. He then grabbed his Sword of the Gamemaster and strapped it to his back, and walked out towards the common room where the others were talking. Many looked up as he walked in, and were surprised.  
  
"Anthony? Why are you wearing your armor?" Sally asked.  
  
"Just felt like it," Anthony said. "For some reason...I feel more comfortable wearing it now."  
  
"Hmmm...'Some burdens can be carried easier when personal burdens are gone'," Lazer quoted. "Something my sensei taught me a long time ago."  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement, and then looked around. When he noticed Julie-Su was awake, he asked her, "Julie? Didn't Knux wake up with you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? This is one of the few times he's actually been able to relax," Julie-Su said. "On the island, all he does is worry about the protection of the Emeralds. And...now that the Servers are in your possession..."  
  
"I get your point," Anthony said, and then headed towards the elevator leading to the underground base. "I'm going to practice my swordplay a bit and print out that information for Aura."  
  
"Need a sparring partner?" Lazer said, standing up.  
  
"Not for this. I'm going to try something different," Anthony said as the elevator doors slid open. As he stepped in, he then said, "When Knux wakes up, have him come down. I need to talk to him about something...in private."  
  
"Sure thing, Anth," Sonic said.  
  
The elevators then slid closed and the elevator headed down to the underground base. A few minutes later, Knuckles entered the room, already showered and dressed.  
  
"Huh...speak of the devil," Julie-Su said as she noticed Knuckles.  
  
"Huh?" Knuckles said. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Yeah...Anthony," Sally said. "He wanted to talk wtih you as soon as you woke up. He's in the underground base right now."  
  
"I see..." Knuckles said, and then headed towards the elevator. As he waited for the elevator to open, Sally decided to turn on the television and check out the news.  
  
Just as the elevator arrived and Knuckles stepped inside, a segment of a news story caught his ear. "...and experts are still at a loss to understand the appearance of a meteor storm last night over Station Square. No one can seemingly understand how it could have occured."  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Knuckles scowled as he suspected that he knew what caused it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Knuckles arrived at the base, he headed towards where he could sense the presense of the Server Emeralds, knowing that was where Anthony was. When he arrived, he saw Anthony in a fighting stance, sword drawn and ready to fend off against some drones.  
  
He was also blindfolded.  
  
As soon as Anthony was ready, he said, "Begin." The drone fighters advanced on Anthony and Anthony began dispatching them one by one, dodging their strikes and shots and slashing at them with sword strikes. Within a few moments, the drones were reduced to scrap and Anthony removed his blindfold, replacing it with the glasses that he had in his jeans pocket.  
  
It was then that he heard Knuckles's voice say, "Huh...if it isn't the Baultosai, the Bot Slayer."  
  
Anthony gave Knuckles a sideways look and groaned. "Knux...that was horrid..."  
  
"Well...why the 'Man Without Sight' routine there?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Just something I wanted to try," Anthony explained. "I wanted to see if I could fight using my psi to see my enemies."  
  
"Looks like it worked," Knuckles said. "Looks like you're improving quite a bit in all levels. Speaking of which, I heard you wanted to speak with me. Is it perhaps about a certain meteor storm I heard about?"  
  
Anthony smirked and said, "Figured out that was me, huh?" He then let out a sigh and began to explain the situation. "It was...a Descendancy Power. Astrokinesis."  
  
"A Descendancy Power?!?" Knuckles said, surprised.  
  
"One awakened by using the white Emerald," Anthony said. "Though I had it all along. It was just..."  
  
Knuckles could sense there was more to Anthony's discovery. "What?"  
  
"It didn't surface until after I let go of all my feelings," Anthony said. "After I had went on that crying jag with Amy comforting me and after I finally admitted to myself that...I needed Arcadia..."  
  
Knuckles nodded in understanding, realizing what Anthony was saying. "I shouldn't be too surprised. We've seen your psionics fail to work or become affected another way whenever you were in an emotional state."  
  
"I know, " Anthony said. "Thing is...I'm even more worried now."  
  
"Oh?" Knuckles said, curious as to Anthony's comment.  
  
"I don't want...or need this much power," Anthony said. "And yet...now that I've let my emotions go, it seems new powers are becoming known to me, connected to these Emeralds." He then looked towards Knuckles and said. "Knux, be honest. Am I ready for this?"  
  
"That depends..." Knuckles said. "Just how scared are you?"  
  
Anthony paused for a minute, pacing a bit as he did so. He then turned towards Knuckles and said, "Knux...I'm almost afraid to use the Emeralds again for fear of what else I might do...even by accident."  
  
Knuckles nodded and then said, "In that case...you are ready. The fact that you recognize the danger those Emeralds represent if misused is proof that you're ready."  
  
"Great..." Anthony said, not so sure he WAS ready.  
  
"Don't worry," Knuckles said. "Right now, just relax. That's the reason you are here on the South Islands. Once the vacation is over, and once we get to Angel Island, I'll teach you all that you'll need to know."  
  
"Alright," Anthony said, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Now...what say we rejoin everyone upstairs?" Knuckles said. "Everyone's up right now, so we can decide what we're going to do today."  
  
"Alright, but one moment," Anthony said as he headed towards the computer room. "I want to print up a couple of things."  
  
"Oh, what?" Knuckles asked, as he followed Anthony.  
  
"We found some info for Aura for when she returns to her own Mobius," Anthony said, as he sat down at one terminal and typed something. "Also, Mina found something...interesting."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Knuckles said. He then looked up at the screen and his eyes widened as he saw what Anthony was talking about. "Whoa..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After getting what he needed to print up, Anthony and Knuckles headed back up to the main room where the others were waiting. After Anthony sat down on the couch, he found himself being snuggled against five minutes later. He looked and saw Amy sitting there.  
  
"Sorry, Anthony," Amy said, smiling innocently. "I wasn't quite finished snuggling!"  
  
"No problem, Amy, but...uh..." Anthony said. "Why are you wearing your armor?"  
  
Sure enough, Amy was wearing her own tech armor. As for the reason why...  
  
"Well...I figured that if we saw Cream again, she might want to see it," Amy said.  
  
"Heh..." Anthony said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Well, sounds like you're in a better mood now, Anthony," Mina said.  
  
"Yeah," Anthony said. "I'm finally over my angst, and Knux just ensured me that my Guardian training should go well. I am NOT going to let anything ruin this vacation..."  
  
Just as Anthony had said that, the news that people were watching on the television switched over to the weather. "Well, folks...you might want to stay inside today. We have heavy storms coming in, which should give the South Islands region a decent drenching. Any plans to go to Emerald Coast or Twinkle Park might have to wait until tomorrow..."  
  
Anthony immediately sweatdropped upon hearing that. He then managed to get a giggle from the rest of the group when he said, "I have GOT to learn when to keep my mouth shut..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As it happened, Rouge and Shadow also just got the weather news.  
  
"Oh, darn it..." Rouge said.  
  
"What's wrong with rain, Rouge?" Shadow asked. "From what Maria told me about it, it's just water."  
  
"Yes...but it's not fun being drenched," Rouge said. "Whatever we do today with the others, it'll be inside, that's for sure."  
  
Shadow nodded in agreement, and then smirked as a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe we SHOULD have stayed in bed..." Rouge giggled at that statement.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay...there's gotta be SOMETHING we can do..."  
  
Anthony and everyone else at the hotel room were busy looking over various pamphlets regarding Station Square. From time to time, people would speak up with suggestions.  
  
"What about Casinopolis?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Uh, Sonic?" Amy said. "Anth, myself, Tyreke? We psions would be kicked out..."  
  
"Yeah, I can vouch for that," Mina said. "Tyreke was kicked out just as Teila and I were looking for him."  
  
"Okay...then I'm stumped," Sonic said. "That's the only place I can think of where we..."  
  
"Well...what about just catching a movie?" Lazer said. "I heard that the theater is still open."  
  
"BOOOOOOOO-RING!" Sonic said.  
  
"Like we have a CHOICE, Sonic?" Sally spoke up saying. "Not much else we can do today unless we wwant to be soaked...and if Metal Sonic and Gamma haven't been rustproofed recently..."  
  
"Come on, bro," Red Sonic said. "You guys came here to relax, and where better to relax than a theater?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, bro," Sonic said, finally giving in. "Alright, let's do it."  
  
"I'll tell the others to meet us there," Sally said, walking towards the phone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few moments later found most of the group waiting outside the Station Square Theater. Anthony looked up warily towards the sky, noticing a few clouds gathering, but no sign of a storm.  
  
"Well...skies are clear so far," Anthony said. "Maybe the weather reports are wrong."  
  
"How could they be wrong?" Tails asked. "They use equipment here that's more advanced than on Earth, Anthony."  
  
"Yeah, but the weather here could be like Minnesota's," Anthony said. "Amy can attest to how random the weather is there."  
  
Just as the group laughed at that, they saw others walk up. This group included Shadow, Rouge, Teila, Tyreke, Metal Sonic, Gamma, Ryan, Bristy...and two others that the group recognized.  
  
"Hey guys...look who we ran into!" Ryan said, indicating the two others: Nack and Nicollette. Nic still had a bandage on her muzzle to cover a cut and had a cast over her lower arm.  
  
"Yeah...Nic just got discharged from the hospital, and Ryan suggested we join you guys," Nack said. "We were hoping you guys could help us with finding a place to go for work, now that I'm officially out of the thug for hire business."  
  
"Well, THAT could be difficult, considering your rep, Nack," Knuckles said. Just as Knuckles said that, another voice spoke up.  
  
"Perhaps...I can help."  
  
Everyone looked towards the source of the voice, and saw Sara walking up to the group. Ryan snickered and whispered to Anthony. "Hey...your girlfriend's here!"  
  
Anthony gave Ryan a sneer and said, "Unless you want to make Bristy a widow before you're married...stifle it!"  
  
"*gulp* Yessir..." Ryan said, quickly.  
  
"How can you help, Sara?" Sally asked.  
  
"Well...my father had actually procured Nack's services one time for the government," Sara explained. "I'm sure he can help find a permanent position for Nack now that he has a sister to support. Perhaps...to help catch other thieves?"  
  
"Heh...the old 'takes a thief to catch a thief' thing, eh?" Nack said.  
  
"Which probably means you'll be working under me," Rouge said, smiling evilly towards Nack and causing him to gulp in fear.  
  
As the group began to talk, Anthony noticed Lisa, Alexa, Aura, Kyle, and Cream arrive. Hogi-San, Ryndar, and Cheese were being held by their respective owners.  
  
"Hey guys!" Anthony said, waving at them. He then looked towards Cream and asked, "Cream? Where's your mother?"  
  
"She's running some errands today, so Mom said I could spend the day with Lisa and Kyle," Cream explained.  
  
"I see..." Anthony said, and then turned towards Aura. "And...how are you doing, Aura? You don't seem as stressed as you were earlier."  
  
"I'm...fine..." Aura said, still sounding a bit unsure. "I'm still a bit shaken, but I'm recovering."  
  
"Which is why I'm here," Alexa said. "I wished to keep an eye on Aura in case any other powers surfaced."  
  
"Probably a good idea," Anthony said, and then revealed a small bundle of papers he was carrying. "Here...I printed this up for you, Aura. It's information on your reality we could find from the files on the Fleetway comic. This way, when you return, you'll be prepared."  
  
"Oh...thank you..." Aura said, taking the bundle. "I'll look at this later, when I feel up to it."  
  
"Okay...oh, and Mina wanted me to show you guys something else," Anthony said, taking another sheet of paper from his pocket. "Knuckles already saw this, but the rest of you should see it too. Sega just revealed a new character for an upcoming Sonic game on Earth."  
  
The group gathered around the sheet of paper, all going "whoa" or "cool" or some iteration thereof. When Cream took a look...all she could do was gasp and stare.  
  
The sheet had a list of information and a picture of the new character. The picture...was of a young Mobian rabbit with cream colored fur, orange markings around the eyes and on the tips of the ears, and wearing a red dress, red and yellow sneakers, and white gloves with gold buttons on the cuffs. The young rabbit even had a bow tie wearing Chao next to her.  
  
"Oh...my..." Cream said, realizing who that was a picture of. "Th...that's...ME?!?"  
  
"Congradulations, Cream and Cheese!" Julie-Su said, illiciting a small cheer from the group.  
  
As the group cheered, Cream immediately grabbed Anthony in a hug and spoke a quiet, "Thank you..."  
  
"Hey, don't thank ME," Anthony said. "I'm not in charge of creative control at Sega!"  
  
"You only WISH you were, huh, Anthony?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Nah...I'll leave that to that Cirrus Verant guy I saw who wrote that one Sonic fic," Anthony said, finally getting a break as Cream let go of her hug and wiped away a few tears of joy.  
  
"I...I can't believe this..." Cream said as Cheese flitted nearby.  
  
Anthony handed her the sheet and said, "Well...show that to your mother. I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised."  
  
Cream giggled and said, "No doubt. Though...I can hardly believe it..."  
  
[That's makes two of us,] Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Well...we can talk about it later," Sally said, looking towards the theater. "Shall we see what's playing?"  
  
The group nodded, and then they all filed into the theater.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Extended Author's Note:  
  
Okay folks, this is going to be...interesting...  
  
See...I already have what happens in the theater posted elsewhere. Thing is...I can't post it here. Why?  
  
Because it's a MiST...which is not allowed on Fanfiction.net.  
  
However, since there are a couple of elements from the MiST that are pertinent to what happens next in the story, I will post the links to the MiST here. Consider this a break in the action while I take a break during the holidays. Anyways...here are the links:  
  
http://www.marvinman.0catch.com/MiSTings/Anthony/sapt1.htm  
  
http://www.marvinman.0catch.com/MiSTings/Anthony/sapt2.htm  
  
http://www.marvinman.0catch.com/MiSTings/Anthony/sapt3.htm  
  
http://www.marvinman.0catch.com/MiSTings/Anthony/sapt4.htm  
  
Don't worry...the action will pick up quite a bit afterwards! Also...a friend of Nic's from the Archie Comic series will make her first appearance in Arcadia! See you next time!  
  
(P.S.: Xing? If you are reading this, I hope it's okay. If not, I can edit/remove this part.) 


	11. Rainy Day Feelings, Part 2

(A/N: I have GOT to stop procrastinating. Next part is UP!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 – Rainy Day Feelings, Part 2  
  
The group filed out of the theater after a short while, managing to weave their way through the multitudes of moviegoers that were trying to make their way in. They gathered outside the theater to discuss their options about what to do next.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected…but fun!" Anthony said. "But I have GOT to have some words with my other self later."  
  
"Well, try and be civil, Anthony," Sally said. "You remember how shaken he was when he learned that Arcadia was real, and I don't think having you shake him down is a way to make things easier for him."  
  
(A/N: Tell me about it...)  
  
"Are you feeling any better, Aura?" Alexa asked.  
  
"A little..." Aura said. "That did kind of take my minds off of things."  
  
"Good," Alexa said, and then turned towards one direction. "Then, if I may, I shall take my leave. I will come by again to see how you are faring, Aura!"  
  
"I'd like that, Alexa," Aura said.  
  
Alexa said her goodbyes towards the group and began walking off. However, she did say one final thing before walking off. "Oh...and you might want to find shelter soon..."  
  
"Huh? From what?" Sonic said.  
  
[Well, if my sensors are any indicator,] Metal Sonic said, [I think she's referring to those dark clouds beginning to gather over the Square.]  
  
The group looked towards where Metal Sonic was indicating. Several dark clouds were indeed beginning to gather in the sky and one didn't need to be a meteorologist to see they carried a fierce rainstorm with them.  
  
"Ah, Goddess..." Red Sonic said.  
  
"Alright...we'd better call it a day, guys. We can do more tomorrow," Julie-Su said.  
  
"If it's alright, Teila and Tyreke, I'm going to come back with you guys," Tails said.  
  
"Oh, why?" Teila asked.  
  
"Well...I want to tinker a bit to pass the time rather than hanging out in the hotel," Tails said.  
  
"Can't stay away from your machines, eh, kid?" Ryan said.  
  
"Of course, it's alright, Tails," Tyreke said. "Heck...it's your workshop!"  
  
"And..." Knuckles said, turning towards Nack and Nicollette. "How about if you two come with us back to the hotel? We can keep you there the night."  
  
"Nah...we couldn't. Especially not after our history..." Nack said.  
  
"Hey...that was the past," Rebecca said. "Besides...after what Nicollette went through, she could probably use some spoiling."  
  
Nic giggled a bit at that and said, "Alright...I can't pass that up!"  
  
"Well...let's just move, already!" Sonic said.  
  
The group, though annoyed a bit at Sonic's impatience, agreed to that statement and all went their separate ways.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic and his group were the first to arrive back at their hotel, seeing as it was the closest to the theater. As they began to settle down in their room, Amy grabbed a blanket and some pillows for Nic as Julie-Su and Mina led her to a couch.  
  
"Guys...I'm not an invalid. I don't NEED all this," Nic said. "Though...I'm not exactly sure WHY I'm complaining..."  
  
"Hey, drink it in, sis. This'll probably be one of the few times we'll be living easy," Nack said, sitting down in an easy chair and putting his feet up.  
  
"Speaking of drink...perhaps you should make some tea for your sister," Sally said. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it, Nack."  
  
Nack raised an eyebrow at this. "Why me? I thought I was a guest here."  
  
"You are..." Julie-Su said, now kneeling down to almost glare in Nack's eyes, "but she's the one that needs the pampering...not you."  
  
"Aw, man..." Nack said, getting up and heading towards the kitchen area.  
  
Anthony giggled at this and then felt a tap on his side. He looked where he felt the tap and saw Lazer looking up at him.  
  
"Anthony," Lazer said, "I was wondering if you'll do me the honor of a friendly spar. I am curious to see how well I'd do in crossing swords with the Gamemaster."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Anthony said. "I assume the facilities are in the base?"  
  
"Yes. Follow me," Lazer said, leading Anthony towards the hidden elevator. The others decided to stay behind and talk with Nicollette.  
  
"So, Nicollette," Amy said, addressing Nic, "where do you and Nack go from here?"  
  
"I don't know..." Nic said. "I know Nack was offered a position with the city to repay what he did in the past, but I'm not sure what else awaits us. It'll be tough."  
  
"Hey...if Nack was brave enough to risk taking a deal from Robotnik, you guys should be able to handle anything," Knuckles said. Upon saying that, they heard something from the kitchen area.  
  
"OKAY!! Where the heck is the tea in here?!?"  
  
Sally shook her head at Nack's plight and stood up from her chair. "Maybe not," she said as she walked in to help Nack.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rain was already beginning to come down hard as Tails, Tyreke, Teila, Metal Sonic, and Gamma left the shuttle from Station Square. They ran towards the workshop, getting somewhat soaked in the process. As soon as they entered the workshop, they began to dry themselves off as best as possible. The robots had no problem, since the water just wiped off their smooth hulls...but the three foxes were thoroughly soaked.  
  
"Ugh...we're going to need several hours each with a blow dryer to dry off," Tails said, removing his gloves and wringing them out.  
  
[I'm just glad I'm rustproof,] Metal Sonic said.  
  
"Well, let's get comfortable in the other room," Teila suggested.  
  
"AM UNABLE TO. AM UNABLE TO FEEL ANY TYPE OF PHYSICAL SENSATIONS," Gamma said in his usual monotone.  
  
"No, Gamma, she means..." Tyreke began to say, and just sighed. "Never mind..."  
  
As the others walked towards another room in the workshop, Tails headed to the main hanger to tinker around. However, his mind was on something else. Namely, something related to Metal Sonic's comment.  
  
"Rustproof..." Tails said to himself as he looked out a window at the rain. "I wish someone else I knew was rustproof. I just wonder if she's still out there somewhere..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow was also looking out at the rain, but for a completely different reason. Because he had lived most of his life on the Colony ARK or in stasis, he had never seen rain before. So, naturally, this was a new experience to him.  
  
Of course...a lot of what he was experiencing now were new experiences for him.  
  
As he watched the rain come down, Rouge walked over to him and sat next to where he was. "First time seeing rain, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Shadow said. "Maria told me what it was, but...I've never seen it personally until now." He then began to quiet down a bit before continuing to talk. "It's...almost like the world is crying."  
  
Rouge nodded a bit, understanding the comparison. what this world has been through with Robotnik, it probably would want to cry."  
  
Shadow nodded as well, and then watched as several of the people walking on the streets trying to get to cover. "Looks like nobody likes the rain that much."  
  
"Well...it's necessary to keep the plants alive and all," Rouge said, "but, yeah...nobody really likes the rain."  
  
"That's understandable," Shadow said. "People like to be happy, so they probably would want to avoid anything that looks sad."  
  
"Why, Shadow...you're a poet," Rouge said, smirking a bit.  
  
"Well..." Shadow said, looking at Rouge, "I guess I'm just trying to cheer myself up a bit...trying to avoid the sadness as well."  
  
Rouge nodded in understanding. She then scooted closer to Shadow so the two of them could watch the rain together.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aura was also watching the rain as well, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about things, both with what she had seen in the theater and with what she was planning to do. Lisa, after placing the Chao in a small playpen to nap, walked over to her.  
  
"You alright, Aura?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yeah," Aura said. "I'm just thinking about some things. It's just something I used to do back on my version of Mobius whenever it rained."  
  
"Oh, okay," Lisa said. "Let me know if you need anything. I need to talk to Kyle about what we saw in the theater."  
  
"Ah...I understand," Aura said, knowing full well what Lisa was referring to.  
  
Lisa then walked away from Aura and went to Kyle's room. He was presently reading one of his books as Lisa walked in, and looked up just as Lisa entered.  
  
"Hey, Kyle...can we talk for a bit?" Lisa asked.  
  
Kyle nodded and set his book down. As Lisa sat down on the corner of the bed across from the chair Kyle was in, Kyle asked, "Lisa? Is this about...what was said on that fic we read?"  
  
Lisa nodded. "I...wanted to wait a bit until the time was more appropriate and until I was sure you were ready for us to talk about it. Mostly because...I know it hasn't been that long since you lost your last adoptive parents."  
  
Kyle nodded in understanding, and then asked, "Are you...really planning to adopt me when you come of age?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Lisa said without hesitation. "I don't think it's fair that you lost your parents like you did, and you deserve someone willing to take care of you."  
  
"That's great, but..." Kyle said, hesitating a bit before continuing, "does this mean I can call you...Mom?"  
  
Lisa smiled at that, taken a bit by how that sounded. "Well...let's wait until I actually adopt you before that, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Lisa," Kyle said. He then stood up and gave Lisa a hug, whispering a quiet, "Thank you."  
  
"Awww..." Lisa said as she returned the favor.  
  
However, as the two of them were talking and as the Chao napped in their playpen, no one noticed that Aura had snuck out of the studio.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lazer and Anthony were still sparring as these events were happening elsewhere. Both were in a sparring area of sorts and using kendo sticks in lieu of actual swords. Anthony had also removed his armor to make it easier for him to feel where he got hit. As it happened...  
  
"Ah..." Anthony said in pain as he took a shot in the arm from one of Lazer's attacks. "Nice hit, Lazer."  
  
"Thanks," Lazer said as he retook a fighting stance. "You're not doing so bad yourself, Anthony...though your swordsmanship lacks any real refinement."  
  
"I use a longsword, Lazer," Anthony said. "That's not exactly a finesse weapon like your katana."  
  
"True, but I'm not talking about fancy moves, Anthony," Lazer said. "You should try treating your sword as if it is an extension of your arm...letting it move with you as naturally as if it were actually part of you."  
  
Anthony smirked at this, and then, almost to illustrate a point, raised his kendo stick up and twirled it in front of him like Cloud does in his victory pose in FF7. He then coyly said, "Lazer...if one of my joints moved like THIS, I'd probably have to see a doctor."  
  
Lazer laughed in spite of himself, and then said, "That's NOT what I meant, Anthony. Here...let's continue sparring, and I'll show you what I mean."  
  
Anthony nodded in agreement and went into a fighting stance. The two of them then returned to their sparring.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cream seemed to be lost in her own thoughts long after she had left the others. She had been picked up from Lisa's just before Lisa talked with Aura, and was just sitting in her room.  
  
As expected, her mother was surprised at hearing that Cream and Cheese were chosen to be characters in Sega's games on Earth. Though, she was still proud of that fact. But for Cream...  
  
She was confused. Why would they think she was any kind of hero? She had, thankfully, not seen any combat or took part in any Freedom Fighter activities. Besides...her father had died in the battle against Robotnik.  
  
As she sat and thought about things, her mother walked in to her room. "You're very quiet, Cream. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, mama...it's just..." Cream began to say, and then let out a big sigh. "Do I really deserve to be a hero in that game series on Earth?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Victoria said, sitting down on the bed next to where her daughter was lying.  
  
"Well, it's just...I was never involved in the Freedom Fights here, and yet I ended up in those games on Earth anyway," Cream said. "I don't feel like I deserve that."  
  
"Well, Cream, they probably just thought you and Cheese would be good characters to add to the game, despite the fact you didn't really fight," Victoria explained. "Besides, both your father and your Aunt Bunnie were both heroes in the Freedom Fight, so you definitely come from a heroic family."  
  
Cream nodded in understanding, and then looked up as her mother patted her on the head and said, "Besides, you'll always be my little hero."  
  
"Aw, Mom..." Cream said, smiling a bit from what her mother had said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aura made her way to the outside and walked out into a nearby alley, finding a spot which was sheltered enough to prevent rain from coming through. As she stood there, she took a deep breath and swallowed hard...as if trying to swallow her fears.  
  
She whispered to herself, "Kharis...", as if to draw on his strength as she prepared herself to do something she was afraid of. She then raised her paws and concentrated, causing a large plume of flame to appear from her paws and shoot skyward into the open sky and towards the looming rain clouds.  
  
She was also yelling the same name she was whispering earlier.  
  
"KHARIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOM!!!" Cream gasped as she saw the flame out of the window. Both she and Victoria ran to the window and looked where that came from.  
  
"Oh, Goddess...I think that's near Lisa's studio!" Victoria said and ran towards the phone to call the fire department. It was then that she heard Cream yell again.  
  
"MOM!!! I think I saw Aura down there!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony and Lazer were mid-sword swing as an alarm blared in their area.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Anthony asked.  
  
"The city's emergency alarm," Lazer said, checking a nearby monitor and setting his kendo stick down. "A fire broke out in the business distri...oh, no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Anthony asked.  
  
"It's near Lisa's studio!" Lazer said. "The fire department's already on the way..."  
  
"So am I!" Anthony said, activating a Teleport power and disappearing.  
  
"Anthony!!" Lazer said, about a second too late.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony reappeared out in the street...but nowhere near his destination. In fact, he had reappeared just outside the hotel.  
  
"What the...?" Anthony said, ignoring the rain that was soaking him and looking around. He then looked skyward as a flash of lightning lit the stormy sky.  
  
"Ah, great...NOT what I needed!" Anthony said to himself. He knew that the EM fields from lightning storms prevented psionics from working...so he was without his powers.  
  
"Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way..." Anthony said as he ran towards Lisa's studio. "God...I hope I arrive in time..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well...Tails just called and said he's going to wait out the storm at the workshop," Sally said as she got off the phone. "He said he might stay there overnight."  
  
"Heh...that's cool," Sonic said. "I may not be Anth, but I'm foreseeing him falling asleep while tooling around with something."  
  
"That premonition doesn't count, Sonic," Amy commented. "It's too obvious."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Sonic said. As he said this, the private elevator opened and Lazer ran out. Everyone present could see that he was in dire straits over something.  
  
"What's wrong, Lazer?" Red Sonic said, jumping up.  
  
"Fire in the business district near Lisa's studio!" Lazer said, causing the entire group to gasp.  
  
"Has the fire department been alerted? Any way we can help?" Mina asked.  
  
"We've been told to stay put for now, but Anthony has already teleported there," Lazer said. "Besides...it sounds like the fire went out as fast as it showed up."  
  
"Well, that's good," Julie-Su said. "No doubt the fire department and Anthony can handle whatever's there."  
  
"Me too..." Lazer said. "Even though the guy teleported without his armor."  
  
"He WHAT?!?" Amy yelled.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anthony finally arrived at Lisa's studio, and saw the fire trucks gathering near the spot where the fire was reported: an alley right near where Lisa's studio was located. He approached one of the firefighters to find out what happened.  
  
"Gamemaster," the firefighter said as Anthony approached. "Here to help? If so, you're too late. The fire's gone out, but we're sticking around to see where it came from and in case it flares up again."  
  
"Good," Anthony said, glancing down the alley. "Have you looked down that alley?"  
  
"Not yet," the firefighter said. "Feel free to check. We'll keep an eye out here and cover you."  
  
"Good," Anthony said.  
  
Anthony ran into the alley, hoping to find where the fire might have come from as well as to escape the rain, if possible. When he reached the end of the alley, he saw a figure hunched up in the corner and appearing to be shivering, almost as if cold from the rain. But, as Anthony got nearer, he saw who it was.  
  
"AURA?!?" Anthony said, running to her side. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Lisa's studio?" It was then that a thought crossed his mind. "Was that fire...from YOU?!?"  
  
Aura said nothing. She was hugging herself tightly, shivering and crying in ragged sobs. Anthony didn't need any psionics to tell that something had frightened her to no limit.  
  
"Come on, Aura," Anthony said, picking Aura up and hugging her close to him. "We have to get out here."  
  
As he ran back towards the entrance to the alley, and to his great surprise, a lightning bolt struck the top of the building near the entrance. This caused part of the building to crumble and collapse, blocking off the entrance. Part of the rubble also caught Anthony in the leg, hurting him.  
  
"ARGH!!" Anthony said, collapsing to one knee but still holding on to Aura to prevent her from getting hurt. He then heard what sounded like an explosion and looked up, seeing the pile of rubble burst into flame. Anthony heard the firefighters yell something about a gas line breaking.  
  
"Oh, great..." Anthony said, standing up in spite of the pain in his leg and looking around for any means of escape. He found a sole fire escape ladder...unfortunately, it was lying in the pile of rubble.  
  
"Now what do I do?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lisa gasped at the sound of the explosion and both she and Kyle ran towards the window. They both gasped at sight of the fire that the firefighters were trying to control, and Kyle began to hug Lisa a little tighter. Lisa understood his reaction, since his original adoptive parents were killed in a fire.  
  
"I hope Aura isn't watching this, Lisa," Kyle said.  
  
"We'd better check on her then," Lisa said. The two of them then looked around their home for Aura, wondering where she was...  
  
...and panicked when they couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm fine! Just keep trying to douse that fire!"  
  
Anthony's scream reassured the firefighters as they continued to douse the blazing pile of rubble. As they tried to control the fire, Anthony wondered where the nearest exit was so he could get Aura to safety. He knew Aura could teleport, unfortunately she was in no condition to do anything as she continued to tremble in self-induced fear.  
  
Anthony then decided to try something risky.  
  
He knew Shadow was able to teleport using Chaos Control, and now that he had the Emeralds within him, he could use Chaos Control too. He didn't want to go super while holding Aura though, fearing that he might hurt her. So...  
  
"Pray this works, Aura," Anthony said to Aura, even though she wasn't listening. He then removed the Green Emerald from himself and held it, saying "CHAOS CONTROL!" Both of them then disappeared from view...  
  
...only to reappear on top of the burning pile of rubble.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Anthony said, looking around at the predicament they were in. Things got worse as he heard one of the firefighters yell.  
  
"GAMEMASTER!! What are you doing up there? We can't get this fire under control, and it may flare up from the gas line rupture!"  
  
Anthony began to sweat, which mixed with the rain that fell. He then uttered a quiet "Oh no..." at their situation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Rouge and Shadow continued to watch the rainfall, Shadow suddenly perked his ears up as he sensed something. He then looked outside in the direction of where the fire was.  
  
"What's wrong, Shadow?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I sensed...Chaos Control," Shadow said. "But, it wasn't from the hotel where Anthony is staying. I have to go see what it is."  
  
"Alright...but be careful, Shadow," Rogue said.  
  
Shadow nodded in understanding, gave Rouge a quick peck on the cheek, and then ran out of the apartment.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOM! LOOK!!!"  
  
Both Victoria and Cream gasped as they saw Anthony and Aura appear on top of the burning pile of rubble.  
  
"Oh, Goddess...you were right, Cream," Victoria said. After a short time, they saw a streak appear near the firefighters.  
  
"Mom, look! It's Shadow!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow arrived at where the firefighters were and saw Anthony on top of the rubble. Anthony, in turn, saw him.  
  
"SHADOW!" Anthony yelled. "Good timing!"  
  
"ANTHONY! Toss me an Emerald!" Shadow yelled back.  
  
Anthony took the Green Emerald he was still holding and threw it towards Shadow. To his chagrin, the Emerald stopped in mid throw and flew back towards him!  
  
"DAMMIT!! Not now, you stupid stone!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Something's wrong, mama," Cream said. "Anthony can't get the Emerald to Shadow!"  
  
Victoria wasn't sure what to say to comfort her daughter, knowing how afraid she must be since she herself was afraid. She was then shocked at what transpired next, because Cream decided to jump out of the window and fly towards where Shadow was.  
  
"CREAM! NO!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to get up there?" Shadow thought to himself as he looked around for a place he could run up to where Anthony was. As he looked around, he heard a voice yell out.  
  
"Mr. Shadow! Grab on!"  
  
Shadow looked up and saw Cream flying towards him and outstretching her paws towards him. He grabbed on to Cream and held on as she flew up towards Anthony. Despite how heavy Shadow was, she continued to fly as quickly as possible to get Shadow to Anthony.  
  
"Okay, let go, Cream!" Shadow yelled.  
  
Cream let go and Shadow fell towards Anthony, who in turn was outstretching the hand he held the Emerald in. As soon as Shadow grabbed on to the Emerald, he yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
He, Anthony, and Aura soon disappeared in a green flash and reappeared near where the firefighters were. Cream ran up to them afterwards. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"We are now...thanks to you guys," Anthony said. "But Cream, what you did was dangerous!"  
  
"I know, but...Shadow couldn't get up to you and...I wanted to help..." Cream said.  
  
"Like you could in the game, huh?" Anthony said. He was surprised when Cream shook her head.  
  
"No...just because I knew I could help, since I could fly," Cream explained.  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding, and then turned towards Shadow. "Shadow, can you walk Cream back to her home? I've got to get Aura back to Lisa's place."  
  
"Of course," Shadow said, taking Cream by the paw. He then looked up towards Anthony and said. "Anthony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time...DON'T attempt something you don't know. You haven't mastered the Emeralds yet!" Shadow said, admonishing Anthony.  
  
Anthony nodded in understanding and then walked towards Lisa's home with Aura still shivering in his arms.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Victoria bounded to the door as soon as Shadow brought Cream home. "Thank you, Shadow."  
  
"I should thank Cream, actually," Shadow said. "She helped me get up to Anthony to help them. I've got to get back to Rouge's. Until next time." He then ran off back towards Rouge's apartment. As he ran off, Victoria looked down towards her daughter as she began to speak.  
  
"Mama? I'm sorry for doing that. It's just...I really thought I could help them."  
  
Victoria said nothing but just knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly. She then whispered back to her, saying, "I'm proud of you, Cream. You really are a hero."  
  
Cream smiled as she hugged her mother back. She then felt herself being picked up as her mother carried her back inside to get her dried off from the rain.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lisa and Kyle watched as Anthony carried Aura inside the studio and into her apartment. Lisa immediately grabbed a blanket for Aura as Anthony set her on a couch.  
  
"What happened to her, Anthony?" Lisa asked. "Why was she outside?"  
  
Anthony sighed and said, "She was trying to face the fear of her fire magic. She was casting it outside where it wouldn't harm anyone."  
  
"So...that fire that brought the fire department was her?" Kyle asked.  
  
"If you're referring to the burning pile out there, no," Anthony said. "That was caused by a lightning strike on a nearby building. She just created a plume of flame that went skyward." He then looked towards Aura and said. "Poor girl...she tried to face her fear and ended up so scared she's paralyzed with fear."  
  
Lisa nodded in understanding and said, "We can take care of her, Anthony. You'd better head back to your hotel get fixed up."  
  
"Yeah..." Anthony said, looking at the wound he received from part of the debris. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"  
  
"Of course," Lisa said.  
  
After Anthony left, Lisa immediately went to Aura's side to tend to her. Aura was still shaking with fear and seemed to be oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
"Lisa?" Kyle said, walking into the room with both Ryndar and Hogi-San. "I brought Ryndar. He might help Aura calm down."  
  
Lisa looked at Aura and said, "I'm not sure anything could calm her down right now, Kyle."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow was still dripping wet from the rain as he arrived back at Rouge's apartment. He removed and wrung out his gloves in the apartment hallway as Rouge ran to get a towel for him. After she arrived with a towel and wrapped him in it to keep him from dripping all over the place, they both headed back to where they were watching the rain. Shadow then explained to her what had happened.  
  
"I guess Anthony tried to use the same teleport I could use with the Chaos Emeralds so he could save Aura," Shadow said. "Good thing Cream arrived to fly me up to where he was so I could help him."  
  
Rouge smirked at that. "Looks like Sega made a good call in choosing her after all then."  
  
"Yeah..." Shadow said, and then turned his attentions back towards the falling rain outside. He then sighed sadly.  
  
"Something wrong, Shadow?" Rouge asked.  
  
"I think the world is crying out there, Rouge," Shadow said. "The rain wasn't just wet...it was cold. It almost reminded me of when I was put on ice the first time. I...didn't want a reminder of that..."  
  
Rouge looked at Shadow as he said that and then hugged him to try and comfort him. Her warmth added to the warmth of the towel he had around him, and in turn made him feel a little better.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ANTHONY!"  
  
The group at the hotel huddled around Anthony as he limped into the main room. Mina tossed him a towel to dry himself off and Amy drew upon her Descendancy Power so she could use healing psionics on Anthony's leg. As he sat down and let Amy tend to his wound, Anthony explained what had happened.  
  
"I'm just lucky Shadow and Cream showed up," Anthony said. "Oh, and guys? Remind me never to attempt a Teleport in the middle of a thunderstorm. EM fields from lightning aren't nice to psions."  
  
"Maybe next time you'll remember to bring this, Anth," Red Sonic said, dropping Anthony's armor next to where he was sitting.  
  
"Yeah..." Anthony said. He then turned towards Amy as she finished up healing his wound. "Thanks, Ames."  
  
"No problem," Amy said, reverting back to her original form. "Just relax like Nic is doing. You've earned it."  
  
Anthony looked towards Nic, who was presently resting and using Nack's lap as a pillow. He then sighed and said, "Not really..."  
  
Everyone, except Nic, of course, immediately looked up upon hearing that. "What do you mean, Anthony?" Julie-Su asked.  
  
"I screwed up royally," Anthony said. "If Shadow and Cream hadn't showed up and saved Aura and I, we'd probably have gotten burned to death on top of that pile. Of course, if I hadn't been a complete dumbass and tried to use an ability I had NO idea how to use..."  
  
"Hey...you were trying to save Aura. Nothing wrong with that, Anth," Sonic said. "Besides, I've done some risky and dumb stuff trying to help the others, too."  
  
"I can vouch for the 'dumb' part of those stunts," Sally said, almost tongue in cheek.  
  
"Well, at least both you and Aura are safe, Anthony," Knuckles said. "Now...let's just forget about what happened and just relax for the rest of the evening."  
  
Several of the group agreed and settled down for a relaxing evening. Anthony, however, was preoccupied with what happened. He was worried about Aura, knowing full well she was scared to death from trying to use her fire power...  
  
...and he was worried about himself, since he now felt even more scared about having the Emeralds within him. 


End file.
